


Dreams

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 3 Emma suffers from nightmares about her past and her short time with Neal. Will she find some closure or is something dark coming her way to destroy her happiness? No season 4 or 5. CaptainSwan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Emma woke with a start her mind still fuzzy with sleep. She tried to collect her thoughts together as she pulled herself up to a sitting position. Recently she had been having a lot of dreams some would maybe call them nightmares and maybe they were.

The dreams centred around Neal and her old life. They could be running for they're lives out of stores or simple driving through the countryside. Emma hadn't told anyone about these dreams because it scared her how they were making her feel. It had been a year since Neals death and she needed some closure something she felt like she hadn't got.

She wasn't really sure how she would find this, a shrink? No Emma told herself she wasn't going down that route, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to address her feelings for Neal again. It hurt every time she thought about what she went through at seventeen. Yes she had fallen hard and was naive and foolish just like every other teen in love.

Emma had trusted him with small things, that had been hard at first with being in the foster system and treated like no body give a dam. For once in her life she had felt special like somebody wanted her and for a minute that had been enough. She told herself time and time again this could be it things were looking up. But how wrong she was it had all came crashing down and she had learn the hard way that love hurts.

The day Emma was released from prison she swore that no other man would get in her way and she told herself that for the following years. That was until Mr Gold had wanted her to help him find his long lost son, she had never thought for one minute that it would be Neal.

The moment Emma made eye contact with him in that alley everything came flooding back all the pain and hurt. She had tried to act like it didn't bother her when he returned with them to Storybooke. Emma hadn't wanted to hurt Henry by lying that wasn't her intentions she wanted to protect him from Neal and being badly hurt like she had.

She hoped and prayed he wouldn't and so far he was proving her wrong. Emma had tried her best not to act jealous when Neals fiancé came into town telling herself that it was good he had moved on, hell she was doing the same. That was until he was shot and they're confession about loving each other, Emma hadn't meant to let the words slip. She had went through the whole phase of having nightmares about Neverland and Henry.

Snow and Charming had been on hand to comfort her, letting Emma know Henry was safe and no body was taking him this time. She had let her guard slip and the walls around her heart were starting to crumble, they were her parents after all. Then came the day Neal died and it felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces, she couldn't except he was gone.

Emma had shut herself away and cried fed up of trying to be strong no body could get through to her not even her parents. That was until Killian approached her one night in the bar, he had been having quite the day and the last thing he expected was to be speaking to the saviour. Emma had spilled her secrets to him over several glasses of rum. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she'd be telling Captain Hook of all people all these things going on in her head.

They had talked well into the night and Killian had made sure she had returned home safely. The following day she had seemed happier to Snow and charming and not once did she mention her strange encounter with the captain. Emma for once felt something growing in her heart but she was scared because of her past experiences. She decided to take a chance and it had now been a year since Emma let Killian in and he hadn't left her since.

She found herself sharing everything with him and for once she wasn't scared she was relieved to finally find someone who she could trust and let in. The walls around her heart had long since fell down and she felt nothing but love. Emma smiled as the door to her room opened and in walked Killian with a mug in his hand. "Morning love".

She jumped up from underneath the covers and all but ran to him planting a kiss on his lips. "Did I do something in particular last night to deserve that love?" Emma felt a blush creep across her cheeks she stepped back. "I could certainly get used to this except maybe the glares from Dave". She laughed and pulled him towards the bed ready to tell him about her dreams.

"Can I tell you something?" Emma half whispered feeling slightly nervous.

"Anything at all". She took the mug out of his hands and placed it down on the side table.

"I've been having dreams about Neal and what we could of had". Killian instantly pulled her into his arms and listened closely.  
They spent half of the morning curled up in each other's arms talking through the dreams and her worries. She still wasn't sure how she would get some closure but one thing Emma did know that this was the start of her happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma wandered along the windy beach deep in thought; it had been a day since she had spoken to Killian about her dreams. Although she felt some relief she also still felt the heaviness in her heart. Her mind was still reeling from all the memories that she was almost scared to sleep sometimes. 

Emma came to a stop and turned towards the choppy sea watching as the waves rolled over each other. She sat down on the soft sand and wrapped her arms around her knees. Emma thought about the events of the last two years and how they had changed her life for the better. Yes she had been happy in Boston but she was lonely also and a piece of her felt missing like it had done for years. She still had a hard time believing how far she had come and she had people who actually love and cared about her. Emma smiled feeling a sudden presence beside her a familiar one. She rested her head on the tops of her knees and gave a side ways glance to see the captain. 

“Penny for your thoughts love?" Killian sat beside her with a worried expression on his face. How could he not worry about the woman he loved. Even though he hadn’t quite told her he felt this way not wanting to scare her. He smiled at how far they had come she was actually starting to let people in and trust again. 

“I was just thinking about how lonely it was a couple of years ago and how it’s changed”. Emma turned her head and looked into his deep blue eyes, Killian lifted his hand and gentle placed it on top of hers. She instantly felt a spark and leaned into his touch feeling at peace for a little while.

“I’m glad that you no longer feel lonely, I too have experience being alone and I know how sometimes it can become to much”. She squeezed his hand as a form of comfort. “You don’t have to be alone love not anymore”. Killian whispered placing a kiss to the side of her head nearly saying more then he should. Emma nodded and closed her eyes at the touch of his lips. “I’ve been thinking love what would you say to a little trip away for a couple of days. It will maybe help with the nightmares”. She opened her eyes taking in the handsome pirate who had been so determine for revenge last year. 

“Did my parents put you up to it?" Killian chuckled and gently moved a piece of hair away from her face, all the while staring into her emerald eyes.

“They don’t even know love”. Emma though about it for along second maybe it was a good idea to go out of town for a little bit, she was sure nothing major would happen. 

“Okay”. He smiled widely and leaned forward connecting their lips for a couple of minutes in a sweet kiss. 

“Well then it looks like I will have to get things ready, why don’t you go and pack a bag love”. Emma stood brushing the sand off her pants a smile still painted on her lips. 

“Are you going to give me any clues as to where we are going?" Killian shook his head and turned to walk back down the beach heading towards the docks. She stayed rooted to the spot for a minute thinking about what he could possible have planned. The weather however had different plans and drops of rain began to fall. Emma pulled her jacket tightly around herself as she made her way back towards the car. 

She drove home through the now pouring rain and parked up outside the loft. Emma quickly jogged inside and up the stairs letting herself in. Henry greeted her from the sofa with a smile and Mary Margaret looked up from a now sleeping baby. Nearly a year ago the Charming’s had been blessed with a little boy who they had decided to name after Neal who had sacrificed himself for the town. Emma slipped off her jacket and slung it over a chair, then walked towards the stairs. 

“Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret inquired still quite worried for her daughter. 

“Yeah it’s starting to look that way”. She offered her a smile then climbed the stairs towards her room. It didn’t take her long to find a bag and pack a few clothes along with supplies. Emma slung the bag over her shoulder and headed for the door feeling excitement building up inside. Maybe this was just what she needed. She jogged back down the stairs and placed the bag beside the door feeling eyes following her as she moved. Emma turned to face them resisting the urge to roll her eyes at their curious faces. 

“Kid how would you feel if I was going away for a couple of nights?" Henry shut the schoolbook he was reading from and set it down on his legs.

“That’s cool”. He shrugged with a smile. Emma was surprised he had taken it so well but she was grateful.

“So where are you going?" Mary Margaret asked walking out of the kitchen with the little boy still in her arms. 

“I’m not really sure just yet”. She knew her mom wanted to know more details but she just didn’t have them just yet. Before any more questions could be asked there was a knock on the door and Emma quickly rushed to answer, relived to see Killian. 

“All set love?" She nodded and scooped her bag up off the floor quickly walking passed him. He watched her slightly confused for a minute then noticed Mary Margaret and Henry. 

“Well then I guess we’ll be seeing you soon”. She spoke with a knowing smile on her face.

“Bye mom”. Henry called as Killian pulled the door shut and followed Emma outside. 

The rain had now stopped and the sun was poking out from behind the clouds that promised a clear evening. They made the short walk to the bug and slipped inside, killian instructing Emma to drive to the docks. She had a slightly suspicion as to where they were spending their trip but she found herself not really minding. When the bug eventually came to a stop near the docks Killian jumped out of the car and rushed around to get the door for her. Emma laughed and slipped her arm through his as she grabbed her bag then followed him towards a ship.

“I thought your ship was lost?" Killian nodded sadly and helped her onto the boat. 

“Aye it is but I’m borrowing this one for the next couple of days. I should be able to handle it just the same as the Jolly Roger”. Emma nodded knowing how he had sacrificed his ship for the bean so he could find her once again. The boat they were currently on looked fairly old and like it had seen better days, not a patch on the Jolly killian thought with a smile. Emma looked around the boat and stored her bag below deck then made her way back up to the captain.

Killian steered the boat out of the harbour without any problems and before long they were sailing nowhere in particular. Emma leaned over the side and watched as the sun began to set and the sky turned a deep shade of orange. She felt two arms wrap around her and pull her towards them.

“My favourite part of the day would be coming out on deck and watching the sun slowly disappear”. Emma leaned back against his chest closing her eyes, letting the slight breeze blow her hair around her face. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while and she was simply letting herself enjoy it for a change.

“I have some food prepared for us below deck”. Killian whispered moving his hands up and down her sides. Emma opened her eyes and pulled away from him feeling hungry at the mention of food. She let him lead her down into the small kitchen were a table had been set up and two plates set up. Emma slipped into one of the chairs and waited patiently for the food to be placed in front of her. “I prepared this earlier and left it in the heated room”. She couldn’t help but laugh at his terms for things in the modern world. But at least he was trying that’s what counted. 

“I didn’t know you could cook?" Killian took a seat oppisite her and tucked in.

“How do you think I survived out at sea or in Neverland for so long?" Emma rolled her eyes and began to eat. Little was said while they ate only compliments about the food. Once they had finished she reached over and scooped up the plates ready to wash the dishes but was stopped straight away. “Leave the dishes love you’re meant to be relaxing I can do them later”. Emma sighed and left them on the side wondering what else he had planned. Her thoughts were soon answered when he scooped her up bridal style and carried her through to the bedroom. The room had been transformed with rose petal scattered around and scented candles dotted around the floor.

“You certainly have been busy today”. Emma laughed letting him placed her down on the bed.

“I just hope that this little trip will help with the dreams”. She pulled him close and kissed him passionately, it soon became heated. They pulled at each other’s clothes and threw them to the floor never once breaking contact with the other. The need and the want was enough to power the fuel in each of their hearts. 

Afterwards they lay wrapped in each other’s arms, their limbs tangled together. No words were said all that could be heard was the waves crashing against the side of the boat. Emma slowly let herself drift off to sleep feeling quite content for the time being that was until they started. She hadn’t expected them to come full force but they did like always. This particular dream was the night she had been caught with one of the watches.

Emma had hoped and prayed that Neal would come for her and it would be over. She told herself time and time again that it was going to be okay. But then the sickness started and she was constantly tired and she hadn’t the energy to hope. Emma remembered sitting in her cell with the pregnancy test in her hands hoping it was false; it hit her hard when it came back positive. 

Suddenly Emma woke up in a cool sweat the memory still very much fresh in her mind as if it had just happened. Killian pulled her back into his arms and whispered loving words not wanting to push her to tell him. She wiped the back of her hand over her sweaty forehead still panting.

“I was in jail”. Emma whispered tears rolling down her face. “I felt all the hurt and regret I did back then, this wasn’t suppose to happen”. Killian gently rubbed his hand up and down her back as he listened. “Why am I feeling all this again?" She looked up at him with watery eyes and his heart broke into pieces at the sight.

“I don’t know love but we will get to the bottom of it I promise”. Emma rested her head back down on his chest refusing to let her eyes close. He carried on rubbing her back and began to hum an old lullaby. She eventually fell into a calming sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_The store was empty and the shelves were neatly stacked with cans of food and all sorts of other items. Emma moved slowly down one of the rows keeping her eyes darting around. If she was to get the signal they had been caught and had to run. She listened carefully as Neal asked the confused man behind the counter about placed to go._

_They had done it so often that it came easy. Emma reached up and grabbed a random item off the shelf and stuffed it into the bag she held closed to her chest. She remembered the first time they had done this she had been so nervous that she nearly slipped up. But Neal had been there to reassure her and persuade her to try again in a different town and store._

_Emma remembered how he had explained the ins and outs of what to do; after all they were doing this to survive. Just then a can fell off the shelf and bounced off the ground, the man behind the counter looked up for a moment._

_Neal took that as a chance to go and he quickly gathered up a few things and ran towards the door waiting a second for her. Emma looked around then sprinted out of the shop knocking over items in the process to bide sometime for her to get away._

_She clutched the bag as she ran out onto the street and headed in a random direction hoping it was the right way. She could feel her palms becoming sweaty and her heart hammering in her chest at the thought of being caught this time. There was always a risk she knew that but it was something they just had to do._

_Emma ran down the street pushing passed people and skidding to a stop near the end of the road. She could feel herself panicking where was Neal, he was supposed to wait for her, they were a team. Emma lifted her hand and wiped at her forehead looking at all the faces passing her by, hoping to see him._

_Suddenly a hand clamps down on her shoulder and an arm wraps around her waist dragging her down a nearby alleyway. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth to hide the noise. ‘I’ve been caught' is the last words she thinks before she closes her eyes._

 

Emma’s eyes shot open and she looked around trying to remember where she was. It was okay she was save no one had caught her, she wasn’t seventeen and living on the streets. Emma placed a hand over her eyes and tried to get the images out of her mind, it was only a dream she kept telling herself to calm her nervous. It had been three days since Killian had brought her onto the boat and although she had had a relaxing and fun trip at night the dreams still haunted her.

Emma found it easy to escape the dreams through the day she could forget them long enough to actually have some fun but as soon as she shut her eyes everything came flooding back. She wasn’t sure whether it was someone playing a really nasty trick on her or trying to teach a lesson but it was beginning to wear her out.

 

Emma opened her eyes once again and blinked a few times finding it no use to try and go back to sleep. She threw back the covers and slipped out of the bed, not really wanting to trouble Killian. Emma stood at the side of the bed a couple of minutes; the moon was casting a light shadow across the room so she could just make out the pirate. She felt guilty at the thought of the burden she was placing on him, he had been so supportive and always there to sooth her when she cried out at night.

Hell Killian had even gone to the trouble of organising a trip for her in hopes to stop the nightmares and move on. She was trying really hard but it just wasn’t good enough no matter what she did the nightmares returned night after night reminding her of the past. Emma lifted her hand and reached out to Killian wanting to feel his soft touch and warm embrace.

She felt save in his arms and almost at home, but sometimes all these fears of hers came to the surface. Emma let out a sigh and turned away from the sleeping form making her way out of the room and up onto deck. She found herself thinking about that day, the one where she had thought the man had caught her.

She felt so helpless and like she had failed him at a simple task, she wasn’t even sure how she could face him. Emma clutched the side of the boat feeling herself sway, this had to stop it was destroying her happiness, taking over her life.

She refused to break down and let the tears come, how could she be such a fool. Of course she wasn’t capable of a happy ending like her parents everything she loved either ran away from her or disappeared.

It was only a matter of time before Killian would get bored of the constant struggle of the dreams and leave. He would see that she couldn’t give him the happiness he desired the love, after all she was broken beyond repair. Emma felt a slight tingling in her fingers this had been happing a lot lately whenever she got to emotional or angry.

Was it a sign? Did it have something to do with the dreams? She swallowed a lump in her throat and raised her hand slowly, willing the power to come to the surface. But she had done this before and it hadn’t worked it was all in her imagination simply a dream. Emma stared at her hand for a few seconds seeing light sparks flying from her fingertips.

“That truly is something love”. She jumped and looked around to see Killian stood rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry if I woke you I couldn’t sleep”. He shook his head and moved closer his eyes still on her glowing hand.

“You didn’t and maybe you should go see Regina about that magic of yours”. Emma clenched her fist and brought it down to her side, she felt more then ashamed. “What’s the matter love?" Killian wrapped his bad arm around her waist and brought her close to his chest, burying his face in her hair. She shook her head and felt herself becoming lost in his embrace, all her worries and fears disappeared she wasn’t quite sure how someone could have that hold on her.

The last time Emma had let herself feel safe was with Neal or that’s what she thought; she wasn’t prepared for the let down and hurt but it taught her to be strong. Killian breathed in her sweet scent he felt the words on the tip of his tongue, he was longing to say them. To really express the love and the meaning of the words, yes he had showed her many of times the way he felt but the words would make it real.

“I can’t”. Emma whispered bringing the pirate out of his thoughts, she pulled back avoiding his eyes. “Your with the wrong person it’s just an illusion I’m sorry I made you believe there was something”. Killian stared at her in disbelief had he said or done something to upset her?

He wasn’t quite sure where all this was coming from but he certainly felt it on his heart. “Take me back to Storybrooke please”. She turned her back to him pulling the fabric of her clothes tighter around her body, the weight of her words heavy on her own heart. Killian wanted to reach forward and pull her into his arms to squash all these anxieties and insecurities this was not her speaking.

Out of all the time he had been with her never had he seen this side unleash itself and it had started with the dreams. Killian had held her all them nights she had cried after a dream, he had even seen her walls come crashing down but it wasn’t enough, he had failed. He let out a long sigh and walked to the front of the boat taking hold of the wheel and setting the course back to Storybrooke.

Emma wandered back below deck once Killian had left and changed into her normal clothes of jeans and tank top. She slipped into her red leather jacket and picked up the bag laid on the flood near a wooden chair. Even though it hurt like hell this was the right thing to do, at the minute she was confused about her feelings and being with Killian only made it worse.

Maybe when she got to the bottom of these dreams then she could work something out with him. Emma slung the bag over her shoulder and decided to wait up on deck; she had it planned in her head where she was going to go to escape.

She watched as the docks came closer and closer and people appeared at the side ready to guide the boat in. Emma wrapped her arms around herself and walked to the side stepping off the boat the moment it came to a stop. Without any words said she speed walked towards the bug, grateful that the car was still parked in the same place.

She started up the engine and drove off back towards town, pulling up at the sheriff station. Emma had done what she does best run, she hadn’t meant to but it was what she was good at. This time she really thought she’d kicked the habit, how wrong she had been. She slipped out of the car and slammed the door shut, making her way inside the station. Emma found David at his desk typing a way on a computer; he looked up when she entered.

“Hey, I didn’t expect to see you back at work so soon”. His voice was laced with surprise as he watched his daughter stomping passed.

“Yeah well something came up I don’t really want to talk about it”. She poured herself a cup of coffee and walked towards her own desk taking a seat. Emma was just about to take a sip of coffee when the phone started to ring. She let out a sound of annoyance and picked it up to be greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

“Hello, could you help me?" She nodded then remembered they couldn’t see her.

“What’s the problem?" The line went quiet for a moment then the accented voice spoke once again stating that he had got into some danger in the woods. Emma was about to ask a few more questions when a crash sounded then the line went dead. She took the phone away from her ear and looked at it, having a strange feeling about this. She briefly wondered if the merry men had gotten into some kind of trouble or caused it.

Heaving herself up out of the chair Emma took a long gulp of the dark coloured liquid then left, giving David no explanation. She thought it best to do this alone, more thinking time plus she was sure it was a hoax call, but she still had to check it out. Emma started up the engine of the bug once again and drove in the direction of the woods, her fingers tapping impatiently on the wheel. As she pulled into the side of the road she scanned the surrounding area, everything was normal of course.

Emma stepped out of the car making sure to grab her gun just encase it was needed. With one last look around she made her way into the woods, feeling like she was being watched. Emma shook off the feeling as being too paranoid and walked deeper into the trees. She stopped for a second hearing a twig snap somewhere from behind her. By the time she turned to see who was there, something heavy collided with her head, knocking her to the ground in a heap.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian stood near the edge of the boat with the rope in his hands, his mind far from concentrating. A voice shouted out to him but he barely registered it, his eyes following the blonde moving towards her car quickly. Killian didn’t understand what had gone wrong, what had changed her mind all of a sudden? 

He had made sure to keep his feeling at bay not wanting to scare her or even push her but she had still found a way to push him away. Killian briefly remembered the nights he had spent drunk picking up a bar wrench and taking her back to his ship. 

The next day he would discard them like a piece of dirt without a care in the world and be on his merry way. But they were the dark days he had spent grieving for his first love. The hurt and pain had clouded his judgement and all that he wanted was revenge.

That had changed when he had met Emma yes at first it had been a game for him. Killian hadn’t cared about anything other then himself for years but when they had shared that first kiss it had all changed. He found himself wanting to be a better person to help to get to know this woman and seek her affection and feelings. He had hoped that they had come a long way from back in that stuffy jungle in Neverland. 

He wanted to be more then Hook to Emma the dirty rotten pirate who had a thing for rum; he wanted to be the man before all that like his brother. Killian dipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a little black box, he had retrieved this from the cupboard in his quarters before his ship was lost. 

Never had he felt the need to give it to anybody other then his dearest departed Milah. Killian had been so close to presenting the box to Emma over the past couple of days but he found himself doubting her feelings.

Did she feel the same way or was this her seeking comfort in her time of need? He had found himself asking that question more then once especially with her behaviour from the dreams. Killian had wanted to ask her were exactly they stood but stopped himself every time. 

He stared down at the box sadly it was too soon they were far from that point even if he tried to deny it. Most days Killian had to stop himself thinking about the future because thats what he saw with her. He shook his head and dropped the box back into his pocket; he should have gone after Emma. 

She obviously had something on her mind to force him way and rebuild her walls slightly. The funny thing was he found himself wanting to do anything for her, as long as she was happy. Killian blinked a couple of times trying to shake off his dazed thoughts and clear his head.

The man who owned the boat stood near him looking slightly angry at his ignored words. He handed the rope to the other man then jumped down off the side wanting to find Emma and smooth over whatever was going in that head of hers. Killian patted his pockets and brought out the phone that she had given to him encase of any trouble in town.

He one handily pressed a few buttons then held the device up to his ear hearing it ring for a couple of minutes then go to voicemail. Usually Emma would answer even if it wasn’t really an emergency and just for him to hear the sound of her voice. Killian tried again a couple more times then gave up deciding to try the sheriff station, guessing that would be the more likely place she would be. He had this very strange feeling deep within that something wasn’t quite right and it grew when he entered the station and saw David sat alone. 

The prince looked up with slight interest on his face a pile of paperwork sat in front of him. “Killian what brings you here?" He shifted slightly feeling the stern stare of the other man. 

“I was wondering if Emma was around we have a few things to talk about”. Killian decided to keep it simple wanting him to know little of their current affairs as possible. David shook his head throwing the pen down in the process. 

“I saw her briefly before but she had to rush out to answer a urgent phone call”. The ex pirate nodded and turned to walk out of the door. “Is everything okay?" He stopped in his tracks and turned around with a slight smile on his face. The last thing he wanted was to be on bad terms with the prince considering it was his daughter he was seeing. 

What Killian didn’t know was David had come to terms with him seeing Emma awhile back because the ex pirate had risked a lot and helped their family back in Neverland. He had even helped the prince when he was dying of dreamshade, so he didn’t dislike him at all. Plus the fact that the man made his daughter extremely happy and Killian was helping her through a rough time, more then once in fact. David thought in time that they would even be considered friends of the sorts. 

“Aye nothing to worry about mate. I’m sure we will come across each other at some point in the day”. He nodded then turned back towards the desk with a long sigh to start another load of pointless paperwork. Killian wandered outside trying to think where the next place Emma would be. 

He could try the loft but he didn’t want a run in with Snow, it was bad enough David. So he stalked off towards the diner hoping she had dropped by for a coffee or a snack. Killian however found his patience wearing thin when he saw no sign of her in the diner, where else could she be?

He tried what he called the talking phone a couple more times to have it go straight to voicemail. Killian hadn’t realised he was heading towards the woods until he was in the cover of the trees. It would be dark soon and the fear was creeping into his heart, this was not like her. Unless she didn’t want to be found and he was fighting a loosing battle. Had they wasted a year together for nothing? No he refused to believe that, he felt a spark even if Emma wouldn’t admit it. 

These feelings weren’t a waste and he intended to let her know just that. Killian made his way deep into the woods maybe this walk would help to clear his head a bit more. Then hopefully he would go back into town and Emma would be there ready to talk. He sat down on a fallen log and placed his head in his hand, the last time he had had feelings this deep was with Milah.

Killian had sworn not to love anybody again but he guessed over the years he had slowly began letting her go even if he did want revenge. This felt like one big mess he just wanted everything to be clear maybe start his happy ending if there was such a thing for a pirate. Just then a faint laugh brought him out of his thoughts killian looked around to see if anybody was around. He quickly stood and followed the sound, having this eerie feeling. 

The sound became clearer as he came closer until he saw a light green glow hovering in the air. Killian blinked a couple of times to see if it was a dream but the light was still there each time. He watched the green light become bright then disappear in an instant, what he saw next had his heart beat that little more quicker. 

Killian spotted Emma laid on the floor in a crumbled pile, a pool of blood beside her head. His found his legs moving forward and stopping in front of the unconscious body, he crouched down and felt for a pulse. Killian hadn’t a clue what he was doing he had no medical degree, so he took out his phone and dialled a number for help. It was a few minutes before the person picked up their voice tired.

“Mate there’s no time to explain you have to come to the woods straight away and bring help”. The line went quiet for a moment the sound of shuffling could be heard followed by a door slamming. 

“I’m on my way”. Killian hung up sliding the phone back into his leather jacket and carefully moving an arm underneath Emma. He kept telling himself that she was going to be okay, they would get her whatever help she needed. Killian swallowed back the tears refusing to let them fall this was his fault he shouldn’t of let her walk away like that. He gently pulled her limp body into his arms cradling her head to his chest not caring about the blood seeping through his shirt.

It seemed like a while before he heard voices shouting but he just couldn’t bring himself to respond especially giving who it was he had called. Killian placed a gentle kiss in her hair and stood with her in his arms.

“Over here”. A moment later David appeared with his arms outstretched his gun pointing forward just encase. He dropped his arms when he caught sight of the body in the ex pirates arms.

“What the hell happened?" Killian tried to calm his nerves they had to get her care and fast there wasn’t enough time to explain. 

“I’m not quite sure I found her like this not to long ago, we need to get her some care there is a wound on her head”. David’s eye flashed as he nodded and led the way back to the car. Killian agreed to sit on the back seat with her, not ready to let go just yet. The journey to the hospital was a flash for both men down to chaotic driving. A nurse greeted them at reception and led them quickly to a room a group of nurses quickly joined them.

Both David and Killian was sent outside to wait until they treated the patients injures. The prince took this time to phone his wife and fill her in on the details and of course she refused to stay at home. Snow arrived soon after with a sleeping baby in her arms, tear tracks ran down her cheeks. It felt like hours later to the group when a nurse walked out of the room looking glum. 

“We’ve treated your daughters injures”. Snow jumped up from the uncomfortable plastic chair the baby still securely in her arms. “So is she going to be okay?" The nurse looked down at the clipboard she had in her arms. 

“You can go in a see her now”. She walked off making sure not to make eye contact with the royal couple.

“There was something she wasn’t telling us I’m sure of it”. David stood wrapping his arm around his wife and placing a kiss on her head.

“Come on lets go and see our daughter”. She nodded and walked forward slowly and into the room. Killian sat alone in the waiting room staring at the floor he decided to give the Charming’s alone time with their daughter. He didn’t want to interrupt on a family moment even if it wasn’t five minutes and the doors reopened. Snow walked out with tears gushing down her red cheeks.

“Milady”. Killian looked up confirming his deepest worries, who had done such a thing.

“Please it’s Snow or Mary Margaret”. She sniffed wiping the back of her hand along her cheeks. 

“The kiss”. Snow whispered gaining the ex pirates attention. “If you are true loves the kiss will work she will wake”. David walked out of the room a couple of minutes later with a now wide-awake baby.

“Snow do you really think now is the time?" She turned towards her husband.

“I think now is exactly the right time, she could be dying for all we know we have to look at every option”. Killian shifted feeling uncomfortable discussing this with the royals but he was willing to try anything. So he moved passed the couple and into the room trying to ignore all the beeping machines that surrounded his love.

Killian stopped beside the bed and lifted his good hand placing it gentle on top of her own pale one. He had to admit she looked peaceful in her unconscious state and still as beautiful as ever. Killian with that thought on his mind leaned over and gentle placed his lips to her soft ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the chapter is going to be Emma in her dream state with memories and some visions of the future.

_Emma dipped her hand into her pocket making sure the item was still there; she let out a shaky breath and took a confident step forward. She told herself that it would get better soon and that maybe all she required was a car. It hadn't been long since she had escaped the foster system and she still felt like she was running most days._

_Emma cleared her head her eyes focusing on the yellow beetle parked up. As she neared she took the piece of wire out of her pocket and bent her back, shoving the metal into the lock. She reached for the handle and pulled the door open, the first step in her plan was complete now all she needed was the car to start. Emma slipped the piece of wire back into her pocket and brought out a screwdriver, skillfully placing it in the ignition._

_She smiled when a moment later the car sputtered to life and she took hold of the wheel. Emma pulled out onto the road briefly wondering where she should go first. She felt like she had gotten the freedom that she had been craving for a long time now. But just as she looked up into the rearview mirror a face came into view._

_Emma panicked the owner of the car had still been inside when she had stolen the car. She cursed herself of course it wouldn't be that straight forward; it would be a matter of time before he would hand her in. Emma tried to keep all the worry from her face as the man smirked at her. She took in his appearance admitting to herself that he didn't look any better then she did._

_The man continued to smirk at her and make small talk much to her annoyance she didn't want to converse with the person who was to hand her in. He introduced himself and asked her name by now Emma was finding it had to keep her hands steady on the wheel. She caved however and told him that resulting in her running some lights and a cop stopping them. Emma was about to take things into her own hands but the strange man quickly took over stating he was trying to teach her to drive stick._

_She smiled sweetly until the cop disappeared back to his car then started up the engine her mind reeling. Had somebody actually helped her? Emma looked over at the brown haired man who was staring right back at her. That night they went out for drinks she still felt very guarded unsure whether she could trust this man just yet._

_A couple of month had passed and Emma found herself falling into a routine she also felt relaxed and free. The day would start with them finding a small store and taking a few things then the rest of the day they would sit in parks and talk for hours._

_Emma actually found herself happy and smiling most of the time because she had been through so much crap already things were starting to look up for her now. She let out a content smile and lay back on the grass staring up at the cloudless sky. Neal had suggested they stop for a couple of hours to cool down and enjoy the sun._

_Emma had been hesitant at first but agreed when she saw the river, liking the idea of a dip in the water. She had searched the trunk of the car finding an old ratty blanket and decided to use it to lie on. Emma sat up when she heard the sound of footsteps and turned her head to see Neal with a bag in her arms._

_Before she could question where he had been she got her answer when he crouched on the blanket and opened the bag. Emma rolled her eyes as Neal reached inside the bag and brought out two cans handing her one. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and cracked it open taking a sip._

_Neal did the same then settled back on the blanket pulling her into his side and placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Emma giggled and shoved at his shoulder taking another longer gulp this time. It wasn't long before they were both stripping off and running towards the cool water the many-discarded clothes left in the grass._

_They fooled about in the water for most of the afternoon only exiting when the sun began to set. Emma wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and went to retrieve the other one she had found earlier. She threw it toward Neal then collapsed in the grass tiredly. They briefly chatted about where their next destination would be then fell asleep underneath the stars._

Emma could hear a voice calling her name somewhere in the distance she reconised it but found herself unable to respond. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt heavy she tried to remember what had happened but that didn't help the pain. She remembered going on a little trip with the ex pirate and how she had felt relaxed, had they argued? Emma suddenly felt the strange tingling sensation it started at her toes and worked its way up her body ending at her lips.

She focused in on the words that were being whispered in her ear. Was that Killian? Emma tried her hardest to open her eyes yarning to see his deep blue eyes. She longed to see that face again even if they had argued and she had ended it. Why was nothing in her life as simple anymore why did she go and complicate things? Emma felt something rough close around her hand that made her smile. Of course she would know that touch anywhere, he always found ways to make her want more.

She relaxed her muscles and next felt the slightest touch on her lips causing her eyes to flutter open. Emma raised her hand off the bed and placed it on the side of his head. Killian reacted by opening his eyes, surprise flashed over his face. "You came back to me". He whispered placing another gentle kiss on her dry lips.

Emma tried to speak but her throat felt scratchy so she reached over for the glass on the side table. Killian shook his head and wrapped his good hand around the glass handing it over. He watched as she took a few gulps his fingers tracing along her cheeks as tears pooled in his eyes.

He had been scared that once again he had lost his love to the next life. Killian felt the same aching in his heart, as she had laid crumbled in the hospital bed. He didn't care that they had argued hours ago all that was forgotten. All couples had disagreement and said hurtful things but in the end would always find a way back to each other. They would work through this even if they had to take baby steps, he wasn't afraid of showing her how he felt, even if that was for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry". Emma croaked out her own eyes filling with tears and hurt as he laced their fingers together.

"Don't be love you got scared I understand that and I’m here when you’re ready to talk". She nodded flashes off the accident coming back to her making her cringe.

"No, you've been honest right from the start and basically been a rock. I should know better then to push you away. We've both been through so much and had so much hurt that sometimes it scares me how fast and easy it is to love you. I'm so scared that one day you’re going to decide that it isn't enough and leave me because that's what I’m used too". Killian loosened his grip on her hand and brought it up to her wet cheeks. He ran the back of his hand over the soft skin staring deep into her green eyes.

"I can assure you now that will never happen I would follow you to the ends of the earth if it meant I could be with you. Darling I know some days it isn't easy for you but I want you to promise that you will at least come and talk to me. I hate to see you this upset and hurt by these dreams. I along with your parents and son want to help you even if that means going to the bloody crocodile. I love you". He moved his hand away from her cheek and dipped it into his pocket bringing out the little box.

"And when you are ready I will give you this but I don't want you to feel pressured love". Emma looked at the box her heart beating quickly.

Just then the door to the hospital room opened and Snow appeared looking relieved.

"It worked". Killian pocketed the box and took a step back letting her pull Emma into a hug.

"What worked?" She tolerated the hug for a few minute then pulled away eying them both.

"True love kiss of course". Snow grinned as David and Baby Neal joined them. Emma stayed silent trying to process this information could it be? She tuned out as the group talked around her but she was far from listening.

Emma stayed like that for an hour or so until her parents announced that they should head home with a very fussy baby. She let them hug her and said a mumbled goodbye until it was just her and Killian left.

"Love maybe you should get some rest it's been an exhausting couple of hours". Emma shook her head and patted the space beside her; he hesitated then took a seat. She rest her head on his chest feeling herself drift to sleep this did feel like home to her.

"Do you think it's true?" Killian snaked his arm around her shoulders moving his hand up and down her arm.

"What would that be?" He buried his nose in her hair taking in her scent but being careful of the wound.

"True loves kiss". She muttered in her sleepy state making the ex pirate chuckle.

"I do indeed". Emma snuggled in closer rubbing the side of her head against his chest.

"Me too". She muttered drifting off the sleep.

_Emma opened her eyes she was breathing heavily and beads of sweat clung to her forehead. She was in a dull hospital room surrounded by a nurse who was telling her to give one big push. Emma squeezed the hand that was holding her own and let out a loud groan as she gave the last push._

_It wasn't long before the room was filled with loud cries; she let out a long breath yarning to hold her baby. Soon enough the little bundle was placed in her arms and she was crying tears of joy as her husband came to her side. Emma placed a kiss on the baby's forehead then turned to the man resting their foreheads together while watching the baby._


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days and Emma was finally free to go home from the hospital. They had kept her in a few days just to run some more tests and make sure she didn't have any lasting effects from the accident. Emma grabbed the pile of clothes which had been left for her on the chair and slowly changed. She had been ordered by Dr Whale to take it easy for a week or two.

Killian of course was present at the time and promised he would make sure she did. He had stayed by her side all through her hospital stay which she was grateful for. The dreams had been on and off some nights she found herself reliving old memories and others were what looked like her future. 

One in particular stayed with her and she found herself thinking about it more and more.  
The little baby girl that had been placed in her arms moments after being born, her husband by her side gazing lovingly down at them.

They had looked so happy and content as a little family, Emma found herself hoping that was ahead for them which didn't scare her as much now. Time after time Killian Jones had proven himself to her and reassured her that he wasn't going to leave.

She felt at peace when he was around yes she had had moments where all she wanted do was run like before the accident. But Killian instead of running and taking the easy option he had went to look for her. Emma still had her doubts most days and fears but she was starting to slowly let go.

The loving words Killian had spoken to her was still as clear in her mind. Emma had started off not really believing true love only thinking it caused hurt but after that one kiss everything had changed. The door opening brought her out of her thoughts and had her turning towards the sound. Killian stood with a bunch of flowers in his good hand and a smile playing at his lips.

"How are you feeling love?" Emma zipped up her over night bag and picked it up off the chair ready to go.

"A lot better, any news on the thing that attacked me?" She closed the gap between them feeling the warmth from his body.

"No but Regina said something about dropping in at your parents apartment to ask a few questions. I wasn't sure if you were up to it". Emma smiled and shook her head, overprotective pirate.

"I'll be fine". Killian wrapped his bad arm around her waist and pulled her close placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You gave us all quite the scare lass". She leaned into his chest her head resting above his heart she hadn't meant to hurt him that day. Sometimes she found herself overcome with fear and the possibility of things going wrong. It was to much to handle the dreams weren't helping much.

"Come on love lets get you home". Killian kept his arm securely around her waist as he opened the door for them. Outside David leaned against the truck waiting patiently for his daughter and the ex pirate. When they appeared he rushed forward and took the bag off Emma then opened the door for her.

"Hey dad". The princes smiled the words still taking him by surprise even now. "I could of drove perfectly fine you know". Emma climbed into the passenger seat making enough room for Killian. He shook his head and handed her the flowers with a gently kiss to her lips.

"I have to go and run a few errands I will see you later". Emma tried to hide her disappointment all she really wanted to do was curl up with him on the sofa and watch a movie or two.

"Don't be too long". Killian laughed and stepped back shutting the car door and giving a wave. She brought the selection of flowers up to her nose and took a long sniff letting the scent fill her.

"Your mother wanted to throw a little welcome home party luckily I talked her out of the idea. But don't be surprised if she tries to stuff you full of the dishes she's made". David tried to hide his amusement at his wives antics she had been quite busy that afternoon.

"Is she still going on about true loves kiss and trying to plan the wedding?" Emma frowned since Killian had given her the kiss, Snow had taken it upon herself to reminding her every time she visited.

"You have no idea". He shook his head bringing the truck to a stop near the curb. "If it gets to much to handle I can tell her to tone it down". She nodded feeling slightly relieved her dad understood at least. Emma slipped out of the door and made her way inside to immediately be pulled into a hug at the top of the stairs. Snow hadn't even let her get through the door without invading her personal space.

"Oh I'm so glad you home". Emma pulled away feeling slightly dizzy for a few minutes. She smiled widely when Henry came into view a half eaten cookie in his hand.

"Hey kid". He quickly moved into her arms for a hug. Henry had sat with her a few hours each day after school, they talked about all sorts and filled her in on things around town. He pulled away and carried on eating the cookie that's when her eyes fell on Regina sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Miss Swan". Emma walked across the room stopping at the wooden table placing the flowers down. "I assume the pirate filled you in?" She smiled a friendly smile.

"Yeah he mentioned something about you wanted to speak about the attack". Regina crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap.

"That is if you can remember of course". Emma pulled out one of the chairs and took a seat.

"It's still a little fuzzy but I remember some bits, like there was a strange call at the station. I went to investigate in the woods and then everything went blank". Regina tapped her long fingers on her knee then stood from the chair.

"Would I be able to try something?" She nodded and closed her eyes as the other woman placed her hands on either side of her face and started to mumble a few words.

"You're not cursing her are you?" Snow spoke up watching the exchange very closely. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head she thought by now they had passed all the trust issues with her.

"I can assure you I am not cursing your daughter but simply bringing the memories forward. Now if you could just keep quiet while I concentrate". David placed a hand on his wife shoulder to stop her from answering back. Regina closed her eyes and continued to chanted some words finding it strange that she didn't feel the pull of magic from Emma.

Usually it was quite obvious she had powerful magic building up inside of her ready to spill over if not tamed but it wasn't there. Regina focused in on the memories that came forward some of course being her past which made her cringe slightly, but she managed to move on and seek out what she was really looking for.

A cloud of green smoke appeared in her mind it briefly reminded her of the fairies. Regina watched as the smoke cleared revealing the form of a woman with a painted face. The woman spotted her target and advanced forward speaking ancient word from a land far away. A heavy object appeared in her hand in which she used to knock her victim unconscious. Once Emma lay crumbled on the ground the woman lifted her hands and began to speak louder this time, light appeared and rose from the body. Regina gasped and opened her eyes the memory slipping away.

"What is it?" Emma stared at her slightly confused at what she had just seen.

"I have read about this creature before but I didn't think it was real". She shook her head one of her hands now clutching the table. "It's a type of fairy but not the good kind it preys on people with great and powerful magic". Snow moved to her daughters side worry clear on her face.

"Can we stop it?" Regina took a few calming breaths.

"I had a book once I'm not sure if I still have it but I'm sure the bookworm will find something to help. I'm just afraid that it could be too late since the creature has already taken half of your magic leaving you powerless to fight it". Emma was baffled and still trying to get her head around the fact an evil fairy was after her.

Killian chose that moment to enter the loft with a package in his arms, he stopped when he saw their faces. "It's only a matter of time before it returns to claim the rest of the magic and by that time you will be so weak it won't have to use force". David shook his head refusing to let this creature defeat them or hurt his family.

"Then we will find a way to fight it". Regina glanced over at Emma then walked towards the door. "I will call you if I find the book". Silence filled the room and the air became thick as the tension built with every passing minute.

"Would someone care to explain what's happened?" Killian spoke eying each member of the Charming family and stopping at Emma.

"A evil fairy is after my moms magic". Henry slumped down on the sofa picking up his book.

"Is that what attacked you love?" Emma answered by nodding she stared off into the distance. "Bloody hell". He shouted rubbing the back of his neck. Snow took her daughters hands in her own gaining her attention.

"We will find a way". Emma stood and pulled her hands away not finding comfort in her words. She quickly moved passed Snow and ran up the stairs to her room collapsing on her bed. The weight of it all hitting her and causing Emma to let out a sob.

She hadn't meant to start crying but everything wasn't as simply the way she hoped it was. Emma heard the door to her room open she was about to shout for them to leave but warmth suddenly surrounded her. She turned her body, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his chest.

"Sssh love". Killian stroked her back and whispered words in her ear to sooth her. Never had he seen her this broken before even with the dreams Emma had never cried like this. It cut him deeply to see her this lost and confused she had always come across so strong and independent. Killian just hoped that they could find a way before it was to late he didn't want to loose his love.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of laughter echoing off the walls of the small room caused Emma to stir awake. She lifted her body up resting back on her elbows and looked around the room. Emma turned her head and noticed the space beside her empty the covers rumpled slightly. She guessed that Killian had already left for the day to her disappointment, or is waiting downstairs for her with her parents.

A bright light caught her attention on the far wall, she rubbed her eyes and blinked but it was still there. Emma watched as the light began to shape itself into the form of a person, a woman with eerie red glowing eyes. She looked around the room slightly confused by her surroundings but soon caught sight of her target and smirked.

“Hello saviour”. Emma felt her blood run cold at the sight of this fairy she scrambled up out of the bed holding her hands up ready. 

“What do you want?" The woman ran her hands down her dark coloured dress unfazed by her actions. 

“I want many things and I wish to take them but in due time, see the longer you wait the longer you will suffer then it won’t be so hard for me to claim my prize. Quite the riddle indeed but I see great things some that your precious family won’t like but will have to deal with”. The fairy wandered around the room curiously touching surfaces with the tips of her fingers, stopping in front of the window. 

“Why do you want my magic?" Emma turned following the woman her hands still up and ready she was trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice. 

“My dear your magic is powerful I can feel the buzz just standing here. But just think what the child’s magic will be like combined with yours. I can’t wait to see to feel the power course through my veins. But for now I will settle with taking yours bit by bit until your nothing more then a crumbled up body lying on the floor”.

The woman turned her attention away from the window to face Emma her hands clasped together. “To weak to fight?" She stared into the saviour’s eyes willing her magic to come forward chanting a couple of words.

Emma gasped as she felt the familiar feeling rising to the surfaces until her hands began to glow and tingle. She tried to hold it back and control it like Regina had taught her but the pull was too much and the pain running through her body was unbearable.

Emma let out a cry as she fell to her knees defeated her vision began to blur and her head felt heavy. She willed herself to hold on to fight against the magic but it got the better of her and everything went blank. The last thing she heard was a laugh that rang in her ears and left them ringing. 

Emma slowly opened her eyes what felt like minutes later and looked around seeing blurry faces. She blinked a few times and felt a light pressure on her hand.

“Emma, your awake, we were so worried”. Snow reached out her hand and placed it on her arm. David was stood beside her with a concerned look in his eyes but also relief at her finally being awake. 

“Love I found you on the floor you have been unconscious for a day”. Emma turned her head and met a pair of blue eyes filled with worry for his love. She leaned against his shoulder feeling comfort at him being close. 

“How are you feeling?" Killian lifted his bad arm and draped it around her shoulder bringing her fully into his arms.

“My head is killing me”. Snow immediately jumped into mother mode and began to fuss. 

“I’ll go and make you something to eat it’ll make you feel better”. Emma nodded not having the energy or strength to argue with her. David followed leaving the pair alone for a little while to talk. Killian unlaced his fingers from hers and lifted his hand gentle rubbing the back along her soft cheek.

She tilted her head back and looked up into his eyes, which were closed. Emma smiled feeling the warmth fill her heart at the sight of her pirate boyfriend, never would she have thought her life would turn out like this. If it wasn’t for the dreams and the fairy wanting to kill her things would be almost perfect maybe a little too perfect.

Emma always had doubts in the back of her mind that if people got to close and she let them in they would leave her. But time and time again he had proved her wrong, she understood that he was here to stay along with her son and parents. Emma placed a soft kiss on his cheek causing him to open his eyes.

“I love you”. She whispered snuggling into his chest further. Killian smiled moving his hand from her cheek and tracing along her lips with his finger.

“As I love you”. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for sometime until there was a light knock on the door breaking them out of the moment. Emma groaned and buried her head in his chest, she’d have hoped for a little bit longer alone time. “Love she’s just worried about you, at least give her this”. Snow slid into the room with a tray in her hand followed by David with Neal in his arms.

“Somebody came to say hello”. Emma smiled at the sight of her baby brother and took the steaming mug of chocolate off the tray. 

“Any luck with the book?" Snow shook her head sadly and crossed her arms.

“No but Regina has placed a protection spell on the loft so the fairy can’t return”. David placed the wriggling little boy down on the bed and watched him crawl to his sister. Emma took a sip of the warm liquid savouring the taste, and then something hit her. She remembered the words the fairy had spoken about a child, had she meant Henry? Emma frowned she tried to tune into what was being said by her parents. 

She thought back to the time they had spent together on that boat and how at night they had made love. How long had it been since? Emma felt her hands begin to shake this couldn’t be happening not now she still had so much stuff to work through. It was to soon to even be thinking about anything like that. 

“Love if you grip that mug any tighter it is sure to break”. She looked down and saw her hands curled tightly around the mug; tears began to prick her eyes. Emma jumped up off the bed dropping the mug in the process and jogged to the bathroom slamming the door. She slammed her back against the wood and slid down to the floor as the tears ran down her face. A couple of minutes later and a knock sounded at the door, she just wanted to be alone. 

“Swan?" Killian leaned against the door her parents hovering close by. “What’s the matter? Why don’t you open this door and we can talk?" Emma brought her knees up to her chest; she couldn’t do this again the memories of last time still raw.

“I’m fine”. She managed to whisper but her voice faltered and more tears ran down her cheeks.

“Love your clearly not, please don’t shut yourself off again. We can work through this together I want to be able to help”. Emma lifted her hand and clutched the charm on her necklace something she had kept all these years. It was different now she had people who loved her dearly and wasn’t going anywhere, she told herself.

The fairy could have been bluffing to scare her but that was unlikely she had no reason too. Emma took a few shaky breaths everything happened for a reason right? Maybe this was the start of her happy ending; the fairy had mentioned it was the product of true love like she was. 

She slowly stood and stepped away from the door reaching for the lock and sliding it across. Killian reached for the handle and let the door open; his heart broke at the sight of his love. Her face was red with tear tracks down her puffy cheeks, she felt like a child. He moved quickly forward and pulled her into his arms.

“What has you so upset love?" Emma closed her eyes breathing in his scent that reminded her of the sea. 

“The fairy I don’t know it just got a little to much”. She sniffed deciding to take a test before mentioning about the possibility of a child. 

“We will find a way to stop her don’t give up hope. You are strong and make a hell of a fighter”. Emma laughed lacing her fingers through his. “I just hope Regina finds the book before it’s to late”.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma jogged quickly down the stairs with her phone clutched in her hand. She had just received a phone call off Henry saying he was coming over. Emma placed the phone on the counter and hopped up onto one of the stools grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. It had been two days now since the fairy appeared and tried to take more of her magic. 

She had tried not to dwell on the facts and kept herself busy in anyway she could. But the truth was Emma felt like a prisoner in her own home, she had mentioned this to Killian but he had reassured her it was just until they formed some kind of plan. 

She tapped her fingers on the counter feeling slightly impatient it had been nearly a week since she last saw her son. Henry had wanted to stay and help Regina find a way to stop or find out what the fairy was capable of. Emma had agreed that maybe it wasn’t very safe around her now the last thing she wanted was her son hurt.

She finished off the banana and went to throw away the skin just as a knock sounded at the door. Emma smiled and walked across the room to answer the door, pulling it open to be greeted by Henry and Regina. 

“Hey kid”. In one long stride he sprang forward and wrapped his arms around her middle. 

“I missed you mom”. She smiled feeling overwhelmed and like she was going to burst into tears. 

“Miss Swan how are things?" Emma patted Henry on the back and pulled away.

“Well other then the fact I feel like a prisoner, okay I guess”. She shrugged noticing a red file in Regina’s hand.

“I have some information here that you might want to sit and read through”. Emma reached out her hand for the file eagerly, clinging to any hope that things could go back to normal. The former evil queen handed it over with a worried look. “Henry why don’t you give me and Emma a minute?" Henry nodded sliding his bag pack from his shoulder and walking towards the stairs. She waited until he was out of sight before continuing the worried look still in place. 

“Something wrong?" Emma asked confused by her actions.

“I found a very interesting piece of information one I wasn’t sure if you were ready to share just yet”. Regina took the file back and flicked through the pages until she reached the end where she slid one of the white sheets out. 

“The fairy only goes for people with powerful magic as you know but also if there is a child involved things change”. Emma scanned the piece of paper her hands starting to shake this was one subject she hadn’t acted on. “If the child is of course the product of true love like one of the parents then the fairy drains the mother and takes the baby. They are unstoppable and capable of anything including deciding the fate of others in any world”. Regina watched her closely trying to cage her reaction to the news. 

“The other day when that woman appeared she mentioned something about how the child will be very powerful. I didn’t know what she meant at first thinking maybe Henry but…” Emma trailed off as tears began to form in her eyes.

“These fairies can see the future or one that they hope will happen, I thought they were extinct but clearly one survived. I’m sorry for not making this much easier but we have to know for sure if there is in fact a child involved”. Regina slid the piece of paper back into the file and went to place it down on the counter in the kitchen.

“Can you stop this fairy?" Emma took a few calming breaths to ease her nerves.

“I’m still looking for a way most of my old books are back in my castle in the enchanted forest but I plan to search the library here”. She dipped her hands into her coat pockets.

“I guess it’s all down to what this test says”. Emma sighed wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. “I’ll be right back”. She padded across the room towards the bathroom and locked the door going to search the medicine cabinet, knowing her mother kept a few boxes from before she was trying.

Emma spotted one of the boxes and reached her hand up taking it into her hand. She stared at it for a long second telling herself it wasn’t like last time. This time she had people to support her all the way, no one was leaving. Emma slid the test from the box and followed the instructions setting it on the side once she’d finished.

She stared at the wall letting the minutes tick by trying not to let her worries overcome her. When it was time Emma reached out a shaky hand and picked up the test glancing at the small screen that confirmed her pregnant. She unrolled some paper and wrapped up the stick before dumping it into the bin and washing her hands.

Regina sat on one of the stool in the kitchen waiting patiently until the door reopened. The look on Emma face was all she needed for confirmation, she stood abruptly. 

“I know you’re probably tired of hearing this but we will find a way to destroy this fairy. I just need to find the ancient books”. Emma was about to speak when Henry appeared on the stairs with his book in hand. “For now enjoy the day with your son and don’t worry I have this covered mostly”. Regina smiled and turned towards the door just as the ground began to shake. She frowned trying to steady herself as things began to fall off shelves. Emma grabbed hold of the counter to stop herself from falling. 

“We need to get out of here”. She shouted over the noise of items falling and smashing on the floor.

“No that’s what the fairy wants to have you unprotected so she can strike”. Regina closed her eyes and began to speak a few words hoping the spell worked. Soon after the shaking came to a stop and an eerie silence followed. Emma stood and looked around to check on Henry and make sure he wasn’t hurt.

“But if that was the fairy trying to break your spell then how did she manage to appear in my room the other day?" Regina held up her hands and walked swiftly towards the door pulling it open.

“That was only temporary it’s trying to test our limits seeing how far we will go until we break”. Emma pushed away from the counter, crossing the room to join her at the door. 

“You’ll have to try harder then that I’m afraid”. The former evil queen shouted looking up at the ceiling a smirk playing at her lips. Suddenly Emma fell to her knees clutching her head in pain and squeezing her eyes closed. She clamped her mouth shut to stop a scream escaping not wanting to show any weakness. 

“You have to fight against it don’t let that creature take over”. Regina held up her hands ready to strike at the sight of the fairy. 

“I arghhhh”. Emma’s eye shot open but they weren’t her normal colour instead they were a deep shade of red. 

“The more you protect and keep the child from me the more pain I will cause until there is nobody left”. The words were said in a monotone voice one that didn’t hold any emotions. Henry went to run across the room but Regina moved her hand to stop him. She then placed it on Emma’s shoulder and muttered a few words causing the blonde to gasp and return to normal.

“I have to go”. Regina turned back towards the door to be stopped by Henry shouting out.

“Mom wait do you need any help?" She shook her head and pulled the door shut behind her. 

“No Henry you stay here and help Emma, I have this under control”. Regina lied expertly and shut the door the rest of the way. Emma stood trying to shake the dazed feeling off.

“What’s happening?" He broke the silence hoping for some answers. She took a seat on the couch resting her head back.

“The fairy it wants something more then my magic”. Emma knew she wasn’t quite ready for this conversation yet not until she had at least told killian.

“And we can find something to stop it?" Henry sat down on one of the other chairs his face a picture of curiosity.

“I hope so because I can’t take much more of living like this”. She wrapped an arm around herself feeling shivery.

“Can we watch a movie?" Emma had to laugh at how Henry had changed the subject sensing her discomfort.

“Sure go pick one out”. Henry jumped up and ran towards the other side of the room sliding open a drawer and picking a DVD. They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up watching movies like nothing had happened or was happening. Snow and charming entered the loft to find both Henry and Emma asleep on the couch with a movie still running. They both smiled at how calm their daughter and grandson looked and went to start on dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Killian ran a hand through his messy hair and stomped up the stairs another day seeking out useless information. They were no closer to finding a way to defeat this fairy not matter how many hours they spent in the library. Killian knocked on the loft door then stepped inside to see the buzzing of activity.

Snow was chopping up vegetables while Charming stirred a pot and Henry filled them in on what he’d found. He smiled watching them for a second longer before his gaze fell on Emma who was curled up on the sofa. Killian notices how her face was scrunched up in disgust and her lips were moving with silent words. 

He frowned and moved forward longing to be near her once again and smooth out what worries she had. Killian came to a stop beside the sofa and crouched down, lifting his hand and gently sweeping her hair from her face. Emma whispered a few words and began to shake her head, her fingers clutching the blanket tight.

“Love it’s just a dream”. He placed his good hand on her knee giving it a shake. She muttered a few more words then her eyes fluttered open. Emma smiled and shifted slightly patting the space beside her. Killian noticed how her expression had changed she was trying to put on a brave face; he instantly knew when something was wrong after all she was an open book to him.

He stood and took a seat beside her on the couch, wanting nothing more then to take all this pain away. Emma nervously played with the ends of the blanket she wasn’t quite sure how to tell him the news.

The last time she had been sat on a cold hard floor of a cell with a guard looming over her. Killian drew light circles with his fingers hoping to relax her a little bit. He watched her face as she had an inward battle with herself running through different scenarios not all good.

“Regina came over earlier with some information and I found out………” Emma was about to continue when Snow interrupted having just spotted that her daughter was finally awake. 

“Oh your awake, are you hungry?" She smiled going and setting some plates onto the counter ready to dish out the food.

“A little”. Emma sighed throwing back the thin blanket that was covering her legs and stood.

“Wait what was you going to say?" Killian pulled her hand making her come to a stop. She looked over at him for a couple of seconds then towards her mother who still stood nearby. 

“Later”. He nodded letting their hands fall apart. Snow chatted happily as she spooned the food onto the plates. Emma sat at the table in between Neal and Henry and listened to the constant chatter of her family. 

Killian debated whether he should stay put or go out for a walk. It wasn’t that he felt unwelcome it just felt like there was tension in the air between him and his love. He glanced back at the charming family then stood from the couch deciding to take a walk. Emma of course noticed his movement and jumped up out of her seat.

“Love, I’m just going to take a breath of fresh air, I won’t be long”. She shook her head and moved quickly across the room grabbing her red leather jacket off the coat stand. 

“Then I’ll come too please I need to get out of here I feel like I can’t breath”. Killian looked towards a worried Snow and David who stood nearby.

“It’s dangerous I don’t want to risk you getting hurt”. Emma shook her head feeling more confident then she should. He tried to avoid her eyes but was failing and felt himself caving. “Very well”. She slipped into her jacket and stepped forward towards the door. 

“What about the spell?" Snow spoke up keeping a hand on Henry’s shoulder.

“It doesn’t stop me from leaving right?" Emma turned her head looking at her parents and son. 

“Only stops the fairy from entering”. Killian reached for her hand and laced their fingers together as they started to walk. He tried to shake the funny feeling and calm his nerves. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes both holding their breath waiting for something to happen. As they stepped outside into the cool air Emma let the breath go feeling relieved. She pulled the ex pirate towards a low wall and sat down.

“Hey are you okay?" Killian stood in front of her his eyes never leaving her face. 

“Aye I’m perfectly fine darling”. He lifted their joined hands up and kissed her knuckles. “Now are you going to tell me what is on your mind?" Emma nodded feeling slightly nervous at how he will react. She pushed all her worries to the back of her mind and decided to just come out with it. 

“I’m pregnant”. Killian tightened his grip on her hand not sure if he heard her correct. 

“What was that love?" His voice faltering on the last word. She bit her lip nervously urging herself to repeat the words that were caught in her throat. “I could have sworn you said you were with child”. All Emma found herself doing was nodding her head unable to speak. “Bloody hell”. Killian dropped her hand and took a step back beginning to pace.

His mind going into overdrive it wasn’t only Emma they were protecting it was also the child this made it more of a challenge he was determine to stop the fairy whatever it took.

“Please say something anything”. He turned to face her with a look of love and devotion along with surprise. Never in all his three hundred years had he thought that he would find true love once again let alone father a child. Killian smiled widely and dropped to his knees in front of a very amazed Emma. 

“Marry me”. She gasped and cupped her hands around her mouth in utter shock. He dipped his good hand into his pocket and brought out the same box he had showed her at the hospital. 

“Love breath”. Emma felt tears prick her eyes as all her emotions came bubbling to the surface. “I’m sorry darling”. Killian went to place the little box back safely back inside his jacket but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Yes”. She smiled and jumped up from the wall putting her arms around his neck and connecting their lips. He snaked his own arms around her waist holding her close. “I love you”. Emma pulled away slightly resting her forehead on his, forgetting the events of the day. 

“As I love you, now I believe this is yours”. Killian took his good hand away from her waist and held up the box containing the ring. She slid her hand from around his neck and rested it on his chest letting him slip the ring onto the correct finger.

“It’s beautiful”. Emma gasped staring down at the ring that was gold with a red oval stone in the centre. 

“That ring has been with me for many years now”. He tilted his chin forward and pressed his lips to her soft ones in a tender kiss. “Shall we go back inside away from the cold?" Emma shook her head not wanting the moment to pass just yet. Killian rested his chin on her head as she lay it down on his chest when they began to sway.

“I won’t let any harm come to you or our child I promise love. Even if it means seeking help from the dark one I will stop at nothing”. She closed her eyes and let his scent fill her senses she felt at home in his arms. The silence filled the air until light drops of rain began to fall and they pulled apart. Emma pulled her jacket further around her body as they rushed inside.

“For now can we just keep this to ourselves?" Killian thought about it for a second then nodded, the last thing he wanted was a punch from David. He wasn’t quite sure how her parents would act to the news then there was Henry. Killian in no way wanted to replace the lads’ father even if he did marry his mother.

But all this would be discussed on a later date for now they were both content with it being their secret. Emma smiled softly at him and started to walk up the stairs hoping her parents were already in bed. She pushed the door open to find darkness so she slipped out of her jacket and kicked off her boots.

“Come on lets go to bed”. Emma whispered taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. Soon after they both fell asleep curled in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Three month later

Emma stumbled out of the bathroom after emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet for the third time. This had started a month ago and it was worse then ever, she hadn’t remembered it this bad the last time. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand down her face. 

A lot had happened in the last month involving the fairy; she had hardly given them time to think. From wounding some people in town to casting random spells and trying to lure Emma away in her sleep.

The fairy had shown herself a couple of times with words made to try and scare them, but she was really testing how far she could push them. Emma had refused to let it defeat her and even returned to her job as the sheriff. She had argued that she wasn’t staying hidden away in the loft any longer. 

Of course killian had argued saying it wasn’t just her to think about now. He had avoided her for a few days and stuck to the harbour watching the different boats. Emma not wanting to put a rift between them went to find him and they thoroughly talked over the problem. She let out a sigh feeling two arms snake around her waist and pull her back on the bed.

“How are you feeling love?" Emma smiled and tilted her head back connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Still a little sickly but it should pass soon”. Killian wrapped his bad arm around her waist and placed his other on her stomach. It had become his favourite thing to do whenever he got the chance. 

“I read it should pass soon”. Emma rolled her eyes; since Henry showed the ex pirate how to use the computer he had been looking up certain things. 

“Mmm I hope so because I don’t remember it being this bad last time”. She snuggled into his side not really wanting to face the world today. It had been another sleepless night; even though she wouldn’t admit it sometimes she was afraid to sleep. The imagines the fairy would conjure felt so real, most night she woke up in tears. 

“I do believe this morning you agreed to have breakfast with your parents”. Emma sighed wishing she hadn't agreed to her mothers suggestion. She pulled herself up and went to find some clothes for the day. Killian chuckled and went to collect his clothes from the chair near the door. 

“We really need to find our own place”. He quickly dressed in his usual attire and turned to face Emma. “And find you some more modern clothes”. She added slipping a sweater over her head. The ex pirate shook his head having already been over this conversation more then once. Emma shrugged into her red leather jacket and made her way across the room. 

“Love I don't know what you find wrong with my preferred attire”. Killian reached for the door handle and pulled it open for her.

“I just think you should go a little more modern”. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together.

“I’ll think about it love, but shouldn't we be thinking about telling your parents about our news?" Emma stopped just outside the door and turned towards him frowning. She had wanted to hold off as long as possible to tell her parents and Henry the news.

If she was being honest she was scared of how they would react, but she wasn't sure why because she was a grown woman.

“I wanted to tell Henry first”. Killian nodded with a small smile.

“I think now is the right time”. Emma sighed just as the door to the loft clicked shut. 

“Mom?" Henry appeared at the bottom of the stairs grinning.

“Hey kid”. She pulled away from Killian and jogged down the stairs to greet her son. 

“I've found some more information from a old book in the library Belle helped”. Emma took the piece of paper Henry held out, her stomach began to churn. 

“We've got something to tell you”. She took a deep breath feeling a lump form in her throat. Henry looked between the two of them curiously, waiting patiently. “Soon your going to have a brother or sister”. Emma watched as his face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

She blew out a breath all the worry fading slowly away. Emma had been feeling anxious about telling Henry the most because she didn't want him to feel like they were replacing him. Yes everything would be new to her because she hadn't experienced anything with him. She was more or less in the same boat as Mary Margret with Neal. 

“I've always wanted a brother”. Henry grinned moving towards the door. Emma rolled her eyes of course he was expecting it to be a boy. 

“Kid just know in no way are we replacing you”. He nodded a smile still playing at his lips. 

“I know mom”. She walked the small distance across the room and placed her arm around his shoulder.

“We're just about to go for breakfast, so you can show us what you've found”. Killian reached for the door and opened it for them. Emma let her arm drop and took her keys out locking the door.

“Does gramps and grams know?" She pocketed the keys and jogged down to meet them at the bottom. 

“Not yet”. Henry nodded in understanding and pushed the door open and went outside. The walk to the diner was filled with talk of finding their own place. Once they reached Granny's they found a seat and ordered their usual. It wasn't long before David and Snow joined them.

“Sorry we're late there was some disturbance in the woods”. The prince frowned taking a sip of coffee while bouncing Neal on his knee. Emma placed the piece of paper Henry had given her down on the table.

“Dad why didn't you call?" She took one look at her food and scowled. David carefully handed his son a drink, looking up.

“Well I though since you haven't been feeling the greatest it was best to let you rest”. Snow stared at her daughter in worry. 

“You know it's been a couple of days now maybe you should go and see a doctor”. Emma reached her hand out and clutched Killian’s underneath the table.

”I'm fine really”. She took a sip of hot chocolate feeling her stomach churning. Snow was about to argue further when the ground began to shake and the glass in windows shattered.

Emma jumped up from her seat and ran towards the door leading outside. There's were cracks running down the roads and glass filled the pavements from the windows of shops.

“I think she's trying to show us what she's capable of”. She turned around to see David and Killian staring at the chaos.

“She's made it pretty clear”. Emma brought out her gun and moved to the edge of the pavement looking both ways for any signs.

“Be careful love”. Just then the ground underneath her feet caved in making her stumble. The ex pirate quickly moved forward and grabbed her hand in his good one. She tried to pull herself up from the forming hole but it was proving hard. 

“I can't move, it's pulling me down”. Emma gripped his hand tightly feeling the force pulling her down. Killian refused to let go of her hand, this beast wasn't winning. He wasn't going to loose his love and his child not today. David dropped his own gun and went to help him grabbing her free hand.

“Love don't let go”. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to help them as much as possible. But a cloud of dust appeared around her and both David and Killian found themselves falling backwards onto the hard ground. 

Silence filled the air all that could be heard was the wind. Snow rushed out of the diner with Henry trailing behind. She stopped when she saw both men laying on the ground looking defeated.

“What happened?" David stood and went to help Killian.

“She was taken we didn't stand a chance”. The ex pirate wandered over to the hole left in the ground and stared down.

“We’ll find a way to get her back, our family always find each other”. Snow tried to reassure him. 

“You don't understand”. He kept his expression hard not showing any emotions. 

“What don't we understand?" She looked between both men confused. Killian shook his head and went to march off to find the fairy. 

“Hey, what's going on?" David jogged to catch up with him wanting to know more information. He caught his arm bringing him to a stop. Killian let out a sigh scrubbing a hand down his face.

“The fairy, she's not just after Emma’s magic”. Snow caught up with them clutching Neal’s hand. He waited a couple of minutes then went on feeling slightly more confident.

“She's with child”. The royals processed the information there eyes going wide with realisation.

“So it wasn't a stomach bug?" Snow frowned. 

“No, we were finding the right time to tell you”. Killian turned to leave once again, time was precious and he didn't like to think what the fairy had planned. He took the flask from his jacket pocket and had a long sip for courage. 

David kissed Snow and placed a hand on Henry shoulder giving him a silent promise then followed Killian.


	11. Chapter 11

The fairy smiled to herself as she conjured up enough magic to transport the saviour to her cave. The woman who was known as Rose was a very old and ancient fairy who started off in a group.

She found the work boring and needed something more exciting in her life. So one night she stole as much magic as possible and fled the land never looking back. Many years passed and she travelled different lands making people's lives miserable until she heard the tale of a saviour to be born. 

Rose took interest in this and decided to act upon this when the time was right. She travelled to the world without magic before the curse and took residence as a shop owner in the small town. 

As the years passed Rose grew bored and moved around doing different jobs until the curse was broken. She waited patiently until it was safe to act and lured the saviour into the woods.

Rose was brought out of her memories by the sound of talking in her glass ball. She shot a glance at the saviour who was still asleep then walked towards the door of the cave. Rose sealed off the entrance and walked into the woods to find the prince and the pirate. She had heard many stories about each men and wouldn't have thought they'd be friends. 

Rose listened to them talk as she came to a stop in front of a tree ready to act. She stepped into view and held up her hand to freeze the prince in place so she could talk to the infamous pirate.

“What have you done with Emma?" Rose flicked her wrist and his hands were bound together. 

“I have many plans for her but what I'm really interested in is how a pirate has suddenly went soft?" Killian scowled and tried to move his hands. 

“I found a reason to live and I don't intend on ruining that”. She let out a high pitched laugh. 

“I wonder how far you would go to protect your fiancé and child”. He glared at the fairy putting so much hatred into it. 

“I would follow her to the ends of the earth and give my own live for them”. Rose tapped her plump lips with a long thin finger.

“Would you betray her family?" Killian growled pushing against the ties to free his hands. 

“Never”. She rolled her eyes taking a step forward and raising a hand and stroking his cheek. 

“That is a shame because I was going to spare they're lives I was thinking I could use your help”. Rose tilted her head closer to his and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Killian tried to push her away but it was proving hard with his hands. “Just think the saviour and your child could go free for the price of you, I remember you saying you'd do anything for them”. He sighed and took a step backwards keeping his head high. 

“If it means you not hurting them”. She nodded with a smile that could kill. 

“Very well”. Killian wasn't sure what he was getting himself into but if it saved Emma and they're child's life it was surely worth it. “I will go and tell the saviour the good news”. Rose disappeared in a puff and reappeared in the cave to see Emma slowly waking. 

She waited until the saviour had got her bearings then spoke. Emma rubbed at her eyes and sat up feeling dizzy and disoriented, soon as she spotted Rose she protectively put her arms across her stomach. 

“You are safe and free to go”. She blinked a couple of times confused by the sudden change. “It would seem your pirate has taken your place and is of a lot more worth. I have taken all the power I need for now”. Emma shook her head sliding off the bed. 

“No leave him out of this its me your after he shouldn't have to suffer”. Rose smiled picking up a vile and walking the short distance across the room. 

“Then take this potion and forget about this life, make a new life for your child”. She looked into the fairies cold eyes knowing this had to be some kind of trick, something wasn't right. 

“No”. Rose shrugged and placed the vile down back on the shelf with a few others.

“Or you could live in fear that I will one day come for the child and drain her magic”. Emma glared at the other woman refusing to back down. 

“You won't get near my child I'll make sure of that, I'm not someone you can just take because your magic's low or you feel powerless. I will fight back and the best part I'm not alone so just beware, I'm not scared of you”. Rose chuckled and raised her hand throwing her back against the wall.

“All words in my eyes I've already taken half of what you treasure”. She then made the saviour disappeared in a puff of smoke and the pirate take her place. Rose whispered a few words and a reddish tint formed around Killian's slumped form.

The power of true love would be working soon and it would be like just how she read. She took a seat and stared into her crystal ball watching the life she would surely have soon. 

A couple of hours later and a groan could be heard echoing off the walls as the pirate woke with a aching body. Rose wandered over and took a seat beside the bed with a smile. 

“What happened?" Killian rubbed his head seeing flashes of a blonde and something about a child.

“You fell and banged your head in the woods while hunting, I found you just in time”. Rose crossed her legs and placed her hand in her lap. 

“Oh”. He stood from the bed and walked around on shaky legs feeling weak. “I had the most strange dream”. She jumped up from the chair and skipped over placing her hand on his arm.

“You need to rest and save yourself I have quite the task for you”. Killian thought about it for a moment trying to think of the logic but nodded.

“What was it you wanted me to do?" Rose shook her head and moved him back towards the bed holding up a vile. He took the little glass bottle and drank the substance quickly, falling instantly onto the bed. She watched him for a couple of minutes feeling satisfied then went back to her ball.

Killian woke many hours later feeling refreshed and slightly more with it. He stood and went to find Rose who was waiting close by. “I want you to bring me the heart of the saviour”. She whispered trying to keep the excitement from her voice. He nodded and went to leave the cave.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma woke to the familiar surroundings of her room and Snow hovering nearby with a worried expression. She slowly sat up trying to clear the haze from her head.

“What happened?" Emma blinked a couple of times and shuffled to the edge of the bed. 

“The fairy happened she blackmailed Killian to work for her”. Snow picked up the glass of water and handed it to her daughter. She took the glass feeling a wave of nausea wash over her. “Did she hurt you or the baby?" Emma nearly choked on the water she was drinking. 

“No, but how did you?" Snow smiled placing her hand on her arm. 

“Killian said when you disappeared”. She smiled sadly back at her standing slowly from the bed.

“I have to go and help him”. Snow shook her head stepping in front of her daughter. 

“No first you have to eat something and we’ll help you look”. Emma nodded knowing it was pointless arguing so she followed her out of the room. David sat in the kitchen with Henry and Neal trying to keep it as normal as possible.

When Snow and Emma entered the room fell silent Henry jumped up to greet his mom. She hugged him close ruffling his hair slightly with a smile, then went to see Neal. Emma laughed when he held up his chubby arms for her, she couldn't resist picking him up. Snow wandered passed and started fixing something to eat for them. 

“So where do we look first?" She placed Neal back down in his chair and took a seat beside David. 

“Shouldn't you be resting for now?" He took a long gulp of coffee a concerted expression on his face.

“I'm fine, I just want things to go back to normal as soon as possible”. Emma sighed running her fingers through her hair and tying it back. 

“It will be but that doesn't mean putting yourself in danger we just got you back”. She stood from the table and walked over to the counter grabbing a apple then turning to leave. 

“I need some air”. Emma hurried out of the door before one of her parents protested. All in all she found herself not coping, one minute she was living a happy life with her family and the next everything changed. She was finding it very hard to keeping grounded sometimes her head felt like it was going to explode.

Emma slowly walked down the side walk keeping her eyes away from any passers by. The last thing she wanted was to be stopped by a noisy resident of town wondering what was going on. She didn't want her business the talk of the town even if her parents were royalty.

Emma wrapped her arms around her frame she hadn't really had much time to really think about the baby. She smiled at the idea even though she was scared as hell. Emma made her way into the park taking a bite of the apple not realising she was being watched. 

She stopped at the pond and sat down on the grass staring out into the clear water. Emma placed her free hand underneath her jacket on the slight bump that was forming. 

What scared her the most was messing up or doing something wrong for this baby. She didn't know much about raising a baby even though she had helped a little bit with Neal. 

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by movement behind her, she turned her head to see Killian. She frowned he looked different it wasn't the same man she had come to love and know. Emma watched as he crouched down beside her and placed his good hand on her arm.

“What did she send you here to do?" Killian bright blue eyes flashed with something she had seen long before they were together, hatred. “You don't have to do this, I can help you”. He stood motioning with his hook for her to do the same. She stood slowly letting her hand drop from its place on her stomach. 

“Please say something”. Killian shook his head and let her arm drop, reaching up instead and pressing his hand to just above her heart. Emma closed her eyes feeling a slight tingle in her fingertips as what was left of the magic circled around her body. 

She wasn't giving up without a fight even if that meant using her magic. He took a steady breath and brought his hand back ready to plunge into her chest. 

He had seen this done a number of times but wasn't sure if somebody without the power of magic could succeed. Emma reached up her own hand and pressed it on his chest above his heart hoping he would come to his senses. 

Killian’s hand stopped midway and he stared into her green eyes. The fairies words circling around in his brain willing him to go on. There was something about this blonde he couldn't quite work out it was like they were lovers and was in sync with each other. Keeping the other one going and knowing each other inside out.

She looked at him with love as if he was her one and only. Killian shook his head trying to clear all his thoughts this was the right thing to do. He willed his hand to carrying on moving forward but it was impossible, a sort of shield of light had formed around her. 

“I'm sorry”. Emma whispered lifting her hand and placing it on his rough cheek. “I love you and somewhere deep down you know this is wrong. You've been brain washed”. 

Killian felt that spark from the touch of her hand on his skin. The way she had hated him as they climbed the bean stalk or not trusted him in the Giants layer. 

How Emma had tied him to a tree when she didn't believe his made up story and threatened him until the truth came spilling out. Killian took a step back refusing to meet her eyes, he had betrayed to many people as a pirate. 

He was about to speak when a cloud appeared around him making him disappear a moment later. Emma felt tears prick her eyes she had seen it for only a moment the good in him. She stood staring at the space he had been letting the wind whip her hair around her face. 

Emma wished she had longer then maybe he would of realised. She wiped her eyes tiredly, when people said love was weakness they're were right, she knew that now. Emma felt a hand on her arm, she turned abruptly to see her son. She smiled sadly and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“It's going to be okay kid”. Emma held on as long as possible not ready to let go.

“We’ll find a way mom, we’re actually quite close”. She smiled glad that her son had knocked on her door all them years ago. Emma pulled away and snaked her arm around his shoulder pulling him into her side. 

“Come on kid lets go and get some ice cream”. Henry grinned and started to talk about all the things he'd discovered.


	13. Chapter 13

Killian blinked a couple of times to try and clear his blurred vision from the smoke. Rose stood in front of him looking annoyed at his failed attempted. 

“You have failed me once you better not again”. She frowned turning towards her crystal ball showing the saviour walking away. He shook his head and held up his hands refusing to be apart of her plans any longer.

“No”. Rose turned in shock not expecting him to refuse her the spell was strong. “I will not do your bidding anymore”. Killian remember everything from being a ex pirate to falling in love with Emma in the enchanted forest. It wasn't just him he had to protect it was her and their child. Rose smiled a sauntered towards him like she hadn't a care in the world. 

“Your confused she has tried to sway your mind”. He held up his hook in a threatening way like many times before.

“All Emma is trying to do is live her life but you are trying to make it very hard and this stops tonight”. She laughed dipping her hand into her pocket and bringing out a glass vile. 

“I am only getting started”. Killian sprang forward and grabbed a random glass vile, popping the coke he threw the contents over her. Rose screamed dropping the vile and holding her hands up to her face as she faded away. He watched holding his breath just encase something went wrong. 

Killian didn't notice the purple liquid on the floor beside where she had disappeared. He went to walk away when the spell from the bottle pulled him back forming a portal. It grew in size and sucked in whatever it could find including the ex pirate. 

He let out a groan as the power of the portal sucked him right into the heart of it. Killian tried to find something to hold onto but it was no use and to late, he was already falling. 

It wasn’t long before the portal was reopening in a new land a very familiar one. Killian crashed to the ground and heard the sound of the ocean all around. He sat up on the hard wood floor and looked around, was this a dream? 

Killian wasn't sure how portals worked all he knew was they take you to the place you were thinking of. He stood slowly his aching limbs protesting at the sudden movement, but he didn't really care he had to see if this was true. The portal had taken him back to the Jolly Roger his old home or what he'd called home for so many years.

Killian smiled widely turning in a full circle taking in every little detail of his ship. It wasn't until he heard the sound of boots heavily walking up the stairs from below that he stopped. A man who he despised came into view with a surprised expression on his face. “Well if it isn't the old captain, what brings you here?" 

Blackbeard sneered keeping his hand near the sword on his belt. Killian didn't move a inch he remembered trading his beloved ship for a bean to go back to the land without magic. At the time he hadn't given it much thought mainly because he wanted to get back to Emma. Killian was greatly surprised his ship had been taken over by Blackbeard of all people. 

“That would be my own business something I don't plan in sharing with you mate”. The pirate drew his sword and pointed it straight at him. 

“I think it would be rather entertaining to watch you walk the plank on your own ship”. Killian shook his head holding up his hook. 

“I don't think so mate”. Blackbeard advanced forward swinging the sword, what he didn't see was three men behind with swords of their own. 

“I would take more notice of your crew”. He nodded behind the pirate with a smirk. Blackbeard jerked around and gasped still holding onto the sword. 

“Stand down”. He plead but the men didn't listen they walked him towards the plank. Instead of watching Killian jogged up the steps leading to the wheel of the ship. He placed his hands either side of the wheel and began to steer the ship. 

The three men who he hadn't recognised came running up the steps with their swords safety back on their belts. Killian wasn't quite sure if he could trust these men just yet. “Where were you headed?" The tallest out of the three leaned confidently against the side. 

“Our family needed money and Blackbeard promised that so we followed him. But it was all a trick he had no intentions of helping us”. Killian let the smooth wood of the wheel glide down his fingers. 

“Very bad idea lad”. The man nodded and reached up a hand untying a cloth bag then holding it out. 

“If you agree to take us home then I will give you these magic beans”. Killian hadn't expected to stumble across a way this soon.

“From what happened the last time do you really think making deals is wise?" He though about it for a minute then nodded. 

“Yes it's the only way in this life”. Killian smiled and held out his good hand to except the deal. He thought of maybe mentioning the land without magic but decided to keep quiet for now and enjoy his ship once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma unlocked the door of the loft and pushed it open careful not to topple over with the bags she was carrying. She had decided to try her hand at cooking lunch something that didn't always go well. 

Recently Snow had been giving her a few lessons to help her along a little bit. Emma shut the door with her foot and walked towards the kitchen. It had been a couple of months now since Killian disappeared leaving no trace. 

She had searched the woods every day for any clues but mainly came up blank. Emma was determine and wasn't going to loose hope so easily she would find a way. She refused to let the fear clinching to her heart take over and surface. 

Sometimes Emma found it hard to hold back so she would find a secluded place and work off the tension by practicing magic. A few times a week she would meet up with Regina and learn control and some of the basics of magic. 

Emma had also been told a number of times by family and the Dr not to push herself to much. She was finding it hard to let people actually help her having been alone for so many years. 

The door opening and closing brought her out of her thoughts she turned to see Henry. He had been helped her through this hard time and supported her the most. Emma didn't like to put on her son but Henry refused to leave her side just wanting to help in any shape or form. 

“Hey mom”. She smiled widely and went to collect some pans. 

“Since you’re here kid you can help cook”. Henry put on a brave face, he had tasted many experiments of her cooking. 

“Sure, what do you want me to do?" Emma placed a few ingredients from the paper bag on a empty space. 

“Wash these”. She flicked on the radio placing a hand on her baby bump feeling a kick. “I think she wants to help too”. Henry rolled up his sleeves and began washing the vegetables being careful not to flick water. Just then a heavy knock sounded at the door, Emma placed the knife onto the counter and walked over. 

“Are we expecting someone?" Henry shrugged and turned his head curious to see. 

“Maybe grams checking up”. She rolled her eyes and pulled the door open to see the one person she hadn't expected. 

“Hello love”. Killian smiled softly unsure of her reaction to him turning up. Emma felt all kinds of emotions bubbling up inside of her mixed in with her hormones. She just couldn't form the words they had caught in her throat. 

“Your back”. Henry spoke excitedly rushing across the room and stopping beside his mom. 

“I am lad but it has been quite the journey I’m just sorry it took so long”. The ex pirate scanned over Emma's form and smiled at her expanding stomach wanting to reach out to her. 

“Are you joining us for lunch? We're making it”. Killian smiled at the boy not wanting to turn down his offer but now wasn't the right time to pretend nothing had happened. 

“I have a few things to do plus I wouldn't want to intrude but I'm sure I'll be seeing you later”. Henry nodded and went back to washing at the sink. “I know your angry and now isn't the right time to talk but perhaps later?" Emma bit her lip unsure why she was so nervous, she urged herself to speak.

“Okay but not here”. Killian took a step forward reaching up his good hand to cup the side of her face.

“I will be on my ship for the rest of the day”. She briefly looked up into his blue eyes, feeling her fingernail dig into the palm of her hand. Emma had told herself time and time again over the months this wasn't lost like she had felt all them years ago with Neal. 

This was different she didn't need to rebuild her walls and stay isolated from people who cared. She had came a long way from then and didn't need to revert back. Killian let his hand drop and went to leave feeling slight relief from seeing her once again. But he was afraid of what was to come and what the future meant for them. 

 

Emma closed the door and padded back across the room picking up where she had left off. Henry handed her the vegetables and chatted away about his new project in school. By twelve the table was set and the food was ready to be served. Soon enough Snow and David landed ready to try what had been cooked. They took a seat at the table and waited patiently. 

 

All through the meal Emma thought about what was going to be said when she went to meet Killian. She was worried that he felt guilty for his actions and instead of progress in their relationship it would put a dent in the road. Emma wasn't really good at emotions down to the many years of hiding them.

She really wanted this to work these feelings she'd never really felt before. Yes she thoughts she knew what love was at seventeen but how wrong she'd been. Emma stood from the tale slowly, picking the bowls not really listening to the conversation going on. She dumped the dishes in the sink and set off the tap. 

“We’ll do them you've done enough”. Emma smiled at her mother and dried off her hands. She headed up the stairs into the bathroom setting off the shower. Emma at least wanted to make a effort even if it was just a talk. She striped off and stepped underneath the warm water letting it smooth her aching muscles. 

Ten minutes later and Emma was wrapping a towel around her form and padding back towards her room. She changed into some comfortable clothes and dragged a brush through her hair. 

Emma felt nerves building up in her stomach it felt like big knot had formed. As she walked back down the stairs she rubbed her hand along the bump feeling a little kick. Whenever this happened all she found herself doing was smiling. 

Emma shouted a quick goodbye to her parents and Henry who was now watching a film then left. She unlocked the bug and slid in, starting the engine a minute later. Emma tried not to think too hard about what she was going to say. When she pulled up near the docks she took a few deep breaths then cut the engine. 

She locked up the bug and made her way through the wind to the Jolly Roger, docked not to far away. A wooden board had been left between the ship and the pier ready for her arrival. Emma hastily stepped onto the gangway plank and pulled herself up carefully. 

Once on the deck she looked around and walked towards the steps leading down to the captains quarters. She remembered coming down here for peace on their journey to Neverland. Emma stopped at the heavy wooden door and lifted her hand knocking. It was a few minutes before the door was pulled open to reveal a very disheveled pirate. 

“Hi, sorry is this a bad time?" Killian recovered quickly and opened the door wider inviting her inside. 

“Of course not love”. Emma stepped further into the room with a small smile, her eyes dancing around the room curiously. 

This was one of the room on board the ship she hadn't seen. He signalled with his hand for her to take a seat on a chair placed behind a desk. She shook her head and leaned back against the wall feeling comfortable and ready to get this over with.


	15. Chapter 15

The rain gently pattered on the window and the wind rocked the boat but there was still silence in the room. Killian had taken a seat on the edge of the bed unsure where to start. He felt guilt for his actions even though the fairy had full control. 

Emma was still stood to the side of the room with her back leaned against the wall with a neutral expression on her face. Killian glanced over at her briefly wondering what was going through her head. She was very good at masking how she really felt and getting people to believe she was fine.

But to him Emma was a open book he had said right from the start as they were climbing the beanstalk. Killian smiled at the memory it had taken some time for her to actually trust him. He didn't want Emma to start rebuilding her walls to block the people who loved her out. 

“What happened?" She broke the silence feeling the tension in the room building. 

Killian tried to think of many different ways of explaining what happened, he didn't want to miss or hide anything from her. He decided to start from when the fairy summoned him back to her cave. Killian kept his eyes on her face for any change of emotion or if it was becoming to much. 

He told her how the fairy was angry that he hadn't succeeded in bringing her the saviours heart. And she had tricked him by planning on using a spell to transport him somewhere else. 

Killian lifted his good hand and held it up for her to take. He needed the comfort of her touch and closeness, something he had missed. Emma pushed off the wall and moved forward slipping her hand into his. 

Killian rubbed his fingers along the back feeling a slight tingle in his fingertips. In that moment a lot was said through their actions, although neither one had spoken a lot had been missed. 

He waited a few minutes then started to explain how the fairy had been defeated but at the cost of him falling through a portal. Emma took a step to the left and sat on the edge of the bed still listening contently. 

Killian turned his head, his eyes roaming the room as he spoke of his surprise at landing on the Jolly. He had never imagined to see this old ship again to sail the seas and map out a journey. A slight frown appeared when he mentioned that Blackbeard had taken residents on his beloved ship.

If it hadn't of been for the three brothers who had been led to believe gold was on the horizon, Killian wasn't sure what would of happened. He detested the pirate for many reasons, the bearded man had taken great pleasure in making him look the fool a number of times. Killian lifted his hook and used it to scratch the top of his head in a thoughtful way. 

The last thing he wanted was to make himself seem like a coward, but when the men had took revenge he was grateful. Mainly because Killian had only one thing on his mind, to find a way back. He told Emma of the deal the men had struck and how he'd agreed to return them home. She noticed his expression change while explaining the way the seas had changed within minutes. 

They had been thrown off course and was heading in a different direction. It had taken many long days and nights to steer the ship in the right direction. Killian had admitted it had been the worse journey yet and he had seen many of storms over the years. 

One of the men didn’t make the journey and the two brother grieved deeply. He suggested they dock at the next port and plan there route. That had ended in the three of them becoming drunk and a very brutal tavern fight.

Emma lifted her free hand and ran her fingertips over the new scars on his exposed arm. Killian felt a shiver run through his body at her soft touch. He closed his eyes for a second urging himself to continue and not become distracted. 

She traced patterns on his arm her eyes boring into his curiously. It ended with just the two of him, Killian had mentioned about the land without Magic the one he'd been living in. 

The last brother had taken great interest but refused his offer to go, he had decided to stay at the port and build a new life. In exchange for Killian kindness and help the brother had given him the remaining bean he had been holding onto. He thanked the man and wished him luck on his journey before leaving for the nearest town. 

Killian had sat in one of the taverns mapping out his journey trying to ignore the people around him. There was many distractions including the women advancing on the lonely men. 

One in particular had been insistent and he later found her trying to steal the bean. Killian had left straight away not wanting to revert back to his old ways. He spent the rest of the night in his quarters drinking rum then eventually falling asleep. 

The following day Killian set sail into the wide ocean and stood at the edge of the ship running his fingers over the bean. He remembered hoping and praying that the bean worked and wasn't another trick. Killian had thrown the bean into the waves and waited patiently for something to happen. 

It would seem his luck hadn't been with him the bean was a fake. He had been tricked a fool for helping those men, what was he suppose to do now. Killian explaining that it had taken at least two months for him to find any trace of magic beans. 

Many people laughed at the idea and others spoke of stories where they could be found. He had searched high and low for a way to return to the other land but it was becoming impossible with each passing day. 

Killian eyes fell on the swell of her stomach as he paused speaking, it had crossed his mind that he would miss the birth of their child. Emma lifted their joint hands and placed them on her tummy feeling movement within. He smiled rubbing his thumb along the fabric of her jumper. Killian then spoke of how eventually he found a very old woman who was believed to have power. 

She told him what needed to be done and a route was set. He was traveling on land to find fields of lost beans left by giants. The only problem being the fields were cloaked with spells making it impossible to steal them. 

The elderly lady had given him a spell to be able to see the beans in exchange for gold. Killian set out on the journey and found the fields many days later. He set to work uncorking the vile bottle and throwing the contents into the air. Seconds later miles and miles of beans were revealed in neat rows. 

Killian wasted no time in picking a handful and leaving but it wasn't as easy. The sky had turned dark and thunder sounded at a distance. A giant appeared roaring in anger and pointing a spear. He had tried to make an agreement with the beast but it had fallen on unheard ears. Killian swiped a sword from the ground and decided to take a chance. 

He advanced forward and managed to stab the giant in the knee gaining him time to run. Killian thought about just throwing the bean down and jumping in the portal leaving his ship behind. But he had no time so he ran back towards his ship. 

Once Killian reached the Jolly Roger he threw the bean into the sea and waited as a portal opened. He jogged towards the wheel of the ship and steered the old boat into the swirling portal thinking of only one place. 

“I'm sorry it was so long love”. Killian leaned forward towards Emma placing a kiss on the bump. “I've missed so much but I refuse to miss anymore”. He looked up into her green eyes with sadness. 

“How have you been love?" Emma lifted her hand and dipped it up into her pocket remembering the picture she had in her jacket. She slipped the scan picture out and held it up for him to see. 

“This was from a couple of weeks ago”. Killian unlaced his fingers from hers and took the picture staring at it with love. Emma smiled at the memory of her first scan and how confused he'd been at the tests. 

He looked up from the picture with a curious expression. “Girl”. She answered his unasked question. Killian let out a nervous laugh his face breaking out in a grin.

“Bloody hell”. Emma rolled her eyes at his use of words, she was sure she'd never smiled as much. “What do you say to staying here for a night or two love?" He watched her hopefully just wanting to spend sometime alone. They had a lot to catch up on and what better way. Killian knew she still had worries and questions for him.

“Sure sounds good”. Emma kicked off her boots and lifted her feet up onto the bed wanting to be more comfortable. He asked about the month he was gone and she happily told him the little that had happened. 

They spoke of a few sensitive things and worked through the problems the fairy had caused. It was late into the night when they both slipped underneath the covers of the bed and fell asleep. There was still a few problems but they were both certain they'd work through them.


	16. Chapter 16

_Emma woke to the sound of the shrill of her alarm; she reached out her hand and slammed it down on the snooze button. She didn’t remember setting an alarm the night before. Emma stretched out her arms across the bed expecting to feel a body beside her. She frowned when she felt the space empty and her eyes shot open._

_Emma looked around the unfamiliar room feeling more confused by the minute. She pulled the covers back and glanced downwards expecting to see a bump but her tummy was flat like before. Emma scrambled out of bed tripping over her shoes on the way out of the room. She stood in the hallway trying to figure out where she was exactly. Emma felt like she had been to this apartment before everything seemed so familiar. She padded down the hall and into the open plan living room; it was fairly basic and modern._

_A clothes bag caught her attention threw over the arm of the couch but what lay beneath was hidden. Emma felt a pang in her memory had she travelled back in time some how? Before she could stop herself she was lifting the bag to reveal a pink dress. Emma ran her fingers down the fabric remembering the night she had agreed to go on a fake date with Ryan._

_She scowled at the thought and turned away from the dress, her eyes scanning the unused kitchen. Emma took some time to walk around the apartment remembering little bits of her past, this couldn’t be real she had come to far for this to be real. This was the old her the one who had no body and was alone in the world._

_She refused to believe this was real and the phone left on the counter began to ring. Emma debated whether to ignore the call or answer; she picked up the device and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number so she pressed ignore and placed the phone back down. She slid onto one of the bar stools and put her head in her hands willing herself to wake up. Emma shut her eyes like she had on the night of her birthday and kept repeating in her head this is not real._

_She reopened them a minute later to be still in the same place. She let out a frustrated growl and slammed her hand down on the counter. Someone was playing tricks on her; trying to mess with her mind, make her believe she hadn’t broken the curse. One thought then crossed her mind the fairy wasn’t dead and she was out for revenge. Emma let her head fall to the counter with a slight thud, when would this nightmare end._

Just then she opened her eyes to find herself staring at the wooden ceiling of Killian cabin. Emma pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around the room taking in every detail. It had only been a dream to make her believe she had gone back in time. She looked over to the other side of the bed the sheets were crumbled, even though he wasn’t there, the evidence was clear. Emma took a deep breath to calm her racing heart she lifted her hand slowly and placed it on her stomach, the baby was safe.

She wondered where Killian had gone then panic began to stir deep within her. What if the fairy had harmed him for revenge? Emma slipped from beneath the sheets and quickly pulled her jeans on ready to go look for him. She had just reached the door when it opened to reveal killian with two brown paper bags in his arms and a take out cup.

“Oh your awake I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast”. Emma took a step backwards a smile breaking out over her face; the worry had been for nothing. She had hoped he hadn’t noticed the worried expression on her face but how wrong she was. He strode into the room and placed the paper bags on his desk along with the cup.

“Has something happened love to have you so concerned?" Emma took a few calming breaths trying to find the right words.

“I had this dream it felt so real just like all the others. I think it was the day my life changed I was walking around my old apartment, a shadow of my former self”. Killian closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. “Does this mean the fairy has returned?" Emma looked up into his blue eyes afraid of the answer but that was the only explanation for the dreams coming back.

“I won’t let her hurt you or our little lass”. She nodded with a small smile and reached around him for the bag, curious as to what he brought for breakfast. Killian chuckled at her motives and hooked his good hand around her arm pulling her towards the warmth of the bed. Emma let herself be moved feeling a chill run through her body at the cold morning air circling the room. Once seated crossed legged on the bed she began to munch on the sweet treats he had brought her. It didn’t take her long to finish the food and move on to the hot chocolate waiting.

“So I have something to show you?" Emma took a gulp of the warm liquid feeling it warm her body instantly.

“What might that be?" Killian raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

“Well while you were away and I had some free time away from the station and searching for you. I found a house for us, it still needs quite a bit of work done but with a bit of love we can make it our own. Henry even picked out his room and what colour its going to be”. She laughed watching his reaction to the news.

“I think it’s a excellent idea and I look forward to seeing this house”. He smiled pulling her into his arms feeling at loss without her close.

“We could go look now”. Emma tilted her head back a hopeful look in her eyes, he found himself agreeing unable to deny her anything.

“If all else fails we could always live here on the Jolly I’m sure the lad would like that”. She shook her head moving out of his arms and slowly standing from the bed.

“Maybe while the house is getting decorated”. Killian walked across the room and opened the door for her. Emma slid her arms into her jacket and followed him out of the door. She still felt a little edgy from the dream but tried to push it to the back of her mind. Killian guided her down the gangplank and spotted the familiar yellow bug parked up.

“It’s within walking distance, I figured since you like being close to the sea it was perfect”. Emma steered him away from her car and headed in the direction of the beach. It was a five-minute walk from the harbour in an area with a few other houses dotted about. Killian kept his eyes peeled looking at each house they passed until she came to a stop. He let her hand drop and reached for the gate pushing it open.

A path led up to the front door and flowerbeds lined the side of the house with allsorts of colourful flowers. Killian slowly walked up the path taking in every little detail of their new home. Emma handed him the key chain and watched as stuck it into the lock and turned. He wasted no time stepping inside taking in the smell of fresh paint.

“We started to do a little bit of painting”. Killian walked into each room imagining their little family living here. All them years ago he would have never thought of having a place to call home, not properly. He was simply lost for words not only he had a family but a home, people to protect and love. Emma sat on the stairs waiting patiently for his verdict on the house.

As soon Killian entered the hall once again, all doubts left her mind, this was their home. A place to come home to at the end of the day, and be together as a family. He took hold of her hand and pulled her up to stand.

“Shall we look up stairs?" Emma nodded and led him up the creaky stairs to another hall. A number of sheets had been placed down over the floorboards a sign it was ready to paint. Killian went to reach to push the first door open but something else caught his eye, one of the other doors was open.

He dropped his hand and advanced towards that room, stepping inside he looked around. The room was medium sized with a massive window to the far side that dipped down to form a seat.

Three paint tins had been left near the wall along with brushes. A few boxes had been lay on the floor with carrier bags surrounding them. Killian didn’t have to ask what this room was to be used for because he had a pretty good idea. He pictured them sat in this room holding a small bundle.

Killian felt a tears prick his eyes it was a miracle one that he thanked his stars for every day. Just then the silence was broke by the ring of a phone. Emma quickly answered her phone hearing her fathers voice on the other end. “I’m on my way”. She hung up turning on her heels to leave.

“Duty calls”. Emma sighed feeling a head ache start to come on.

“Surely you are starting to take it easy love and lessen the work load”. She held up her hand not wanting to get into this argument right now.

“I’m safe, look you stay here and have another look around I’ll call you later”. Emma quickly left before another word was said in all truth she wasn’t certain it was safe. Of course David wouldn’t let her do anything to heavy or stressful but she was the sheriff, not quite ready to hand her badge over just yet. She pulled the door shut behind and walked the short distance back to the docks for the bug.


	17. Chapter 17

Killian strode across the room and curled his hand around the handle to the door determine to follow her. He tried to urge his legs to move to at least try and reason with her. Killian knew Emma took her job deadly serious and wasn’t ready to take some leave but it was also very dangerous.

Especially if the fairy had returned and planned revenge or if another villain was to come to town. The last thing he wanted to do was tell her what to do but she was carrying their child, who had been threatened before. Couldn’t she at least take a break until the baby was born, the town would be in safe hands with her parents.

Killian let his hand drop and slowly turned back around to face the mess in the room. He crouched down near the cluster of bags and reached inside one curiously. This was all very new to him, from the preparing for the child and decorating to when she arrived.

Killian curled his fingers around the item of clothing and brought it out into view. It was a little baby grow with a teddy bear on the front, he felt his heart start to race. In a matter of month their daughter would be wearing these clothes, it was all too much to take in.

He tucked the grow back into the bag and reached for something else that had caught his eye, a book of names. Killian flicked through the pages with a smile playing on his lips, wondering briefly if Emma had picked a name. He placed the book down on one of the boxes and slowly stood, something catching his eye in the light. 

A shadowy figure of a woman appeared hovering beside the wall clutching a knife. Killian stared in disbelief at who he was seeing after all these years. The raven-haired woman who had held his heart for so long smiled faintly and drifted forward. 

“Hello my love”. She spoke with softness in her voice, her eyes looking around the room. “It would seem you have moved on and forgotten our love”. He blinked a couple of times this wasn’t real, she couldn’t be standing here.

“No this has to be a trick, stop this fairy”. Killian spat turning his head away from her and taking a step back to put distance between them.

“But it isn’t I came back”. The woman reached out her hand to him. “You lost hope I can see it in your eyes, I was the only one to understand. But now your not the same person and I hope to get that back”. Killian scowled remembering his pirate days with Milah, a villain they were both hated by many. “It won’t be long until the fairy catches up with her and she is no more. I will stop the grief just take my hand and it’ll all go away”. He edged around the boxes really wishing he had some form of weapon on him. 

“This is all lies you’re a product of my imagination or the fairy playing games I won’t let you harm them”. The woman’s face turned cold and she lunged the sword forward hitting the wall. Killian dipped his hand into his pocket and brought out his canteen, he unscrewed the top and threw the liquid over the woman.

She let out a scream dropping the sword and reaching up to hold her burning face until she disappeared. He slid down the wall staring at the spot she had vanished a tear pricking the corner of his eye. Whatever game the fairy was playing she wasn’t going to win by playing with his emotions.

Killian roughly wiped away the threatening tears taking out his phone to warn Emma. He decided against it he didn’t want to put even more pressure on her but they had agreed to not keep secrets. Killian decided to maybe tell her later but for now he could at least be of some help and do some painting.

Meanwhile across town Emma was sat behind her desk reading over the latest files. She had found the station empty upon her arrival, which was odd. But instead of contacting David she spotted these files and was curious. Emma frowned at all the incidents that had been logged in the past week; it ranged from muggings to breakings. She knew her parents hadn’t wanted to worry her with everything else going on but this was her job.

“Emma, what you doing here?" Emma looked up from the file with a confused look. 

“You called about fifteen minutes ago saying there was an emergency”. David shook his head taking out his phone to check.

“I’ve been with the dwarfs for the past hour discussing the mine”. She flicked the file shut and placed it down on the desk slowly standing from the chair. 

“This doesn’t feel right”. He frowned eyes falling to the pile on the desk.

“I agree, maybe you should go to the loft with Mary Margaret and Neal”. Emma scooped her phone up off the desk and dialled the familiar number. It rang a couple of times then the cheery voice of the pirate answered.

“Hello love”. She let out a sigh of relief placing her other hand on her bump. “Are you needing my assistance?" Emma paced around the room as she explained to him what had happened and this funny feeling she had. “Love perhaps you should go to your mothers and I will meet you in an hour”. She scowled not wanting to go through the whole baby-sitting her again. 

“I’m probably just overreacting because of the ordeal with the fairy. I better be getting back see you later”. Emma hung up and crossed her arms, eyes falling to the files. “Why didn’t you tell me about these crimes?" David shifted uncomfortably and went over to the filing cabinet. 

“I’ve taken care of them plus I didn’t want to worry you”. She shook her head sensing he was lying. Mary Margaret entering the room stopped Emma from shouting back some remark, feeling more and more like a teenager. She smiled widely at the sight of her daughter and went over for a hug. Emma held up her hands feeling anger radiating off her body. 

“I wish everyone would stop lying to me and using the excuse that they didn’t want to worry me. I’m not going to break yes there’s a mad fairy on the loose but I’m the saviour”. Mary Margaret looked over at her husband slightly confused by the outburst. “Look I know theres no excuses really but maybe we just felt that with everything going on you needed a break. Lately it’s just been one think after the other”. David slumped down in a chair feeling defeated. 

“Theres been a body found in the park we didn’t recognise who it was and nobody has reported a family member missing”. Mary Margaret placed a hand on her daughters arm.

“We don’t know what that fairy is capable of but one thing we don’t want is to find a member of our family gone. We stick together from now on and I agree the lying should stop”. Emma nodded letting her mother pull her in for a hug. “I also think a party is a good idea to celebrate the baby”. David rolled his eyes at his wife antics and prepared himself for his daughters’ reaction.

“Firstly she hasn’t been born and secondly do you really think now is the right time?" Mary Margaret smiled cheerily unfazed by her reaction. 

“I think it’s a really good idea to be able to celebrate new life even if she hasn’t been born yet. We had a party for your brother remember?" Emma shook her head and held up her hands.

“No”. She turned on her heels and walked across the room to her office making sure to close the door. Mary Margaret looked towards her husband already planning the details of the party. 

“You’re already planning the party?" She nodded taking out a note pad and pen. “And it’s your job to get the pirate on-board”. David sighed not wanting to argue with his wife.

“As you wish sweetheart”. He took out his phone and dialled. Killian answered a couple of minutes later. “Hey, so I wondering if you wanted to join me at the Rabbit hole tonight?" The line went silent for a moment the ex pirate baffled by the request. 

“A pirate never turns down the offer of a drink but tell me what is this about?" David’s eyes fell on his daughter who was working her way through some paperwork. 

“A talk”. He didn’t want to give too much away encase Emma was to learn the truth. 

“Very well I will be seeing you later”. David hung up and let his phone drop to the desk.

“I really think this isn’t a good idea”. Mary Margaret shook her head and was already heading for the door.

“It is a little celebration one we didn’t get to have with Emma she will warm to the idea”. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Killian wandered into the Rabbit hole and scanned the room for the prince. He had just come from spending a little time with Emma. Killian no matter how much she reassured him still worried endlessly about her. He couldn’t really see life without her not now or ever. Killian cleared his head and tried to focus on the task at hand, his up coming talk with the prince. He felt slightly uneasy at the thought briefly wondering what David wanted to talk about.

Killian wasn’t sure what was more unsettling asking for the princes blessing or battling sea monsters. He shook his head trying to clear the unnerving thoughts from his head and urged his feet to move forward. David was sat at the bar engaged in conversation with one of the dwarfs. Killian took a few deep breathing cursing himself for being so nervous and moved across the room. He reached the bar and let out an awkward cough letting David know of his presents.

The prince turned his body to face the ex pirate giving him a nod. 

“Hello mate”. Killian spoke cheerily sitting down on one of the stools taking out his flask and gulping down the contents. There were a few minutes of silence before David spoke.

“Snow has came up with the idea of a party for the baby but Emma of course is set against this idea”. Killian raised an eyebrow lifting the flask to his lips and taking another gulp.

“And you want my help to try and warm Emma to the idea?" David sighed heavily not wishing to form an argument with his wife or daughter. “Wouldn’t it be a better idea to wait until the little lass is here?" Killian tried to reason knowing fine well that his future wife wouldn’t agree so easily to a big gathering, even if it were him asking.

“I think that would be the better option, but Snow feels like she’s missed out on so much already and this is a way to get that back”. David took a long drink of the liquid courage feeling it burn his throat.

“I couldn’t begin to understand but we can still celebrate when the little lass is here”. Killian rested his hook in his lap and his good hand on the bar.

“I’ll see what I can do”. David felt himself sway slightly the alcohol taking effect on him. As the minutes ticked by the ex pirate became uncomfortable and started to shift in his seat. David noticed the chance in behaviour and frowned confused by his actions.

“I was hoping for your blessing”. Killian steadied his voice hiding his face by tipping the flask up. “I love your daughter very much and would do anything for her happiness, I know when we met it wasn’t on the best of terms but I have changed for the better. Emma and the little lass are my happy ending and nothing will change that”. The prince stared at the bar for a long second trying to collect all his thoughts. He only wanted what was best for his daughter and her happiness. David couldn’t deny them this because it was undoubted true love like his own.

Hook and proven himself a number of times over the years, taking them to Neverland, saving him from the dreamshade, finding Emma and brining her back to Storybrooke to help them and many other things. So David did the right thing by holding out his hand in front of Killian as a gesture of his acceptance. “If you hurt them it won’t only be me coming after you”. Killian grasped his hand and shook it the smile breaking out across his face. 

“Welcome to the family”. David dropped his hand and reached for his glass lifting it up in the air.

Killian tilted his flask towards the glass then took a sip feeling all his nerves vanishing away. They soon fell into a comfortable conversation about daily life until the bartender was chasing them out. Killian stumbled out of the bar along with David singing an old tune from his pirating days. They both swayed and held onto the other waving their arms in the air. 

“You know mate your not so bad and you know how to take the rum”. David let his arms fall to his side and fell forward against the door leading up to the loft. “I might even consider you a mate”. He laughed fishing in his pocket for the key. Killian scowled and held up his hook debating whether or not to drop in on Emma. It maybe wasn’t the best of idea; he didn’t want to anger her.

“Are you coming in?" David held onto the door watching the pirate carrying on walking down the road towards Granny’s inn.

“Better not”. Killian dipped his good hand into his long leather jacket finding the key to his room at Granny’s. He wasn’t quite sure why he still kept the key but in the morning he would have to remember to hand it back. Killian let himself into the darkened room and fell face first onto the bed not evening bothering to switch on a light.

He was happy to let sleep invade him and suffer the consequences in the morning. Killian muttered a few words feeling his eyes growing heavy until a glow caught his attention. He lifted his head to see the face of his ex lover stood near the bed. She reached out her hand with a smile gracing her lips. Killian blinked a couple of times letting out a laugh at his tiredness. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep forgetting the glowing imagine hovering above. 

Killian wasn’t sure how long he had actually slept it only felt like a couple of hours. He let out a groan as somebody shook his shoulders trying to rouse him from slumber. Killian let his eyes slowly open to see a blonde crouched down beside him. He lifted his good hand to shield his face from the light pouring in from the open curtains. Killian couldn’t remember the last time he had woke feeling this ill.

“How’s your head?" Emma stood and held out a Styrofoam cup with a smile.

“Coffee helps”. He slowly sat up and reached for the cup taking a long sip. “How did you know I was here love?" Killian patted the space beside him with his hook.

“David mentioned something this morning”. She sat down on the bed holding her own cup close. “So since David called in sick today I was wondering if you wanted to help”. He studied her face for a moment seeing a spark in her eyes.

“And what would I be helping with?" Emma reached over to the side table and scooped up the file that had been created for the case. 

“Theres been a body found recently it doesn’t really go into much detail but I wanted to go searching for clues”. Killian took the file and flicked through the few pages a frown forming on his face. 

“Love this could be dangerous and I don’t want any harm coming to you or our lass”. She sighed and snatched the file back standing from the bed.

“I wasn’t suggesting we go look for the killer I said clues, you know questioning people and searching locations”. He finished off the rest of the coffee and threw the cup away, stepping in front of Emma. 

“Very well I will help”. Killian laced his fingers through hers and turned towards the door. “I’m sorry love I’m just worried for your safety and our child when the fairy could quite possibly be back”. Emma stopped in the doorway a smile playing on her lips.

“I know and I’m sorry too”. He shook his head leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“I have some good news, your father gave us his blessing last night”. She lifted her hand upwards stopping at the collar of her jumper she dipped her hand down lifting out a chain.

The simple chain held the ring that Killian had gave her all them months ago. Emma reached around to the back of her head and undid the claps gently slipping the ring off. 

She pocketed the chain and placed the ring on her finger admiring it for a couple of minutes. Emma looked up into his blue eyes letting the silence do the talking for now. She then surprised Killian by pulling him eagerly out of the door and towards the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Three months later

As the snow slowly began to fall and the cold wind ripped through the air Emma stood muffled up on the back porch. She rubbed her gloved hands together trying to stay warm. Emma knew she shouldn’t stay out here for to long because of the baby but she just need some air. It was becoming too much to handle being inside with her mother throwing plans at her. 

Emma sighed it wasn’t that she didn’t like planning but on top of everything with the baby it was causing her to have a headache. It wouldn’t be to bad if Killian was here beside her but he had business at the docks. She had tried to talk him around to staying home but truth be told they needed the money. The ex pirate had taken quite well to his job at the harbour.

Emma had suggested he help David at the station while she was on leave with the baby. They were still no close to finding out what had happened to the person who’s body had been found all them months ago. She had interviewed a few people around town and found a little bit of evidence but nothing major.

Emma shifted around feeling discomfort in her stomach something that had been happening a lot in the last few hours. She clenched her mouth shut resisting the urge to let out a moan at the pain now building in her stomach. Emma took a few deep breaths reaching forward and grabbing hold of the wooden railing for support. She vaguely registered the back door opening and closing until they hurried beside her. 

“Mom?" Emma looked up after a minute and gave a forced smile. 

“Henry you need to go and get Mary Margaret”. She let out a cry and felt a rush of liquid trickle down her legs. Within minutes Mary Margaret was guiding Emma back into the house. She helped her daughter into a chair for a couple of minutes while she collected a few things. Henry stood in the kitchen clutching a phone trying to get in touch with Killian. Mary Margaret rushed out of the room and grabbed the awaiting bag from the cupboard then returned. “I can’t do this alone again mom”. Emma felt all her worries and emotions rush to the surface she was a complete mess. 

“You won’t I promise, come on we have to go”. She stood slowly one of her hands clutching her stomach and the other holding her mothers hand. Henry trailed behind pressing the phone to his ear in hopes the ex pirate would pick up. Emma pressed both of her palms to the side of the car as her son climbed inside.

She took a couple of breaths before joining them cursing her future husband. The drive to the hospital was filled with loud cries and curse words. Mary Margaret pulled up outside the hospital and ran around the car helping her daughter out and into a wheel chair.

She let the nurse wheel Emma away and went to park the car quickly. Henry muttered a few words into the phone and pulled it away from his ear hearing shouting and some crashing. Mary Margaret grabbed the bag that had only been packed a couple of months ago and rushed inside.

Emma sat on the hospital bed with her face screwed up and eyes closed not listening to the nurse beside her. Henry stood outside with the excuse of waiting for everyone to arrive. It wasn’t long after the phone call Killian arrived with a worried expression on his face. He entered the room and took Mary Margaret’s place beside Emma clutching her hand. She smiled and excused herself saying a few calming words as she left.

“Where the hell have you been?" Emma half shouted half cried in relief at seeing him. Killian chuckled feeling his hand going numb very quickly.

“I’m sorry love I was speaking with one of the fishermen the talking device was in my pocket”. He freed his good hand and reached for the cloth that had been left on the side to dab her sweaty forehead.

“I’m here now”. She leaned her head back against his chest closing her eyes. “It won’t be long until we meet our little lass”. The nurse chose that moment to enter with a light smile on her face; she checked the vitals and prepared the area as Dr Whale entered.

“Ready to meet your daughter?" Killian set the cloth down and stood from the bed taking her hand in his. Emma squeezed her eyes shut as she was ordered to push by the nurse standing at the bottom of the bed assisting. She cursed at the ex pirate and threatened him a few times as the pain grew. 

Killian whispered words of love in her ear and encouraged her best he could. The room fell silent as the Dr ordered Emma to give one last push. She forced all her energy and strength into the last push then fell back against the pillows breathing heavily. Emma stared up at the ceiling listening for the first cries of their daughter.

Soon enough the room was filled with a loud wail and the little girl were being placed on her chest. Killian let out a laugh feeling relief wash over him at the sight of the baby. 

“You did it love”. He ducked his head down and placed a kiss on the little girls head.

“She’s perfect”. Emma slowly sat up right being careful not to wake her.

“That she is”. Killian tucked himself behind them placing his bad arm on her waist. They watched in awe as the little girl opened her eyes revealing them to be green as she stared up at her parents.

“Hello little love”. He reached out his free hand and gently curled his fingers around his daughters’ hand. They sat like that for sometime enjoying the precious moments with their daughter until the nurse came in to instruct with the first feed. Killian watched in amazement muttering words of love into Emma’s ear.

Once their daughter had been fed and changed the nurse let the rest of the family enter. Mary Margaret, Henry and David entered armed with a teddy and balloon. The new grandparents gushed over the little girl and even had a little snuggle for a few minutes.

“Kid why don’t you come and say hello to your new sister?" Henry looked over at Mary Margaret who nodded in encouragement and stepped aside for him. He slowly advanced forward and stopped beside the bed staring at the baby. “This is your big brother Henry”. Emma smiled proudly at her son feeling nothing but love towards her little family.

“Can I hold her?" She nodded and moved to the edge of the bed signalling him to sit on the chair. Henry sat down and waited patiently as Emma placed the baby in his arms. Mary Margaret took this opportunity to take out her camera and snap a few pictures. Henry rocked his arms slowly unsure how to really handle a baby.

“I think somebody has taken a shine to her big brother already”. Killian pulled an exhausted Emma into his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I love you darling”. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes tiredness catching up with her. Mary Margaret snapped a few more pictures then took the baby placing her down in the cot. 

“We’ll leave you to rest and hopefully see you tomorrow”. Killian nodded lying back on the bed with Emma still wrapped around him. It didn’t feel like long before their daughters’ cries filled the room wanting their attention. The ex pirate untangled himself from his loves arms and stood from the bed going and scooping the baby up.

He thought maybe she just wanted some comforting until the next feed. Killian settled into one of the chairs tucking his bad arm underneath the blankets and wrapping his fingers around her tiny ones. In that moment he took in everything about her from the tuff of dark hair on her head to the little button nose.

Killian placed a kiss to her forehead and began to sing a very old song from his childhood. In all reality if somebody had told him a year ago he would have a fiancé and daughter he would of laughed in their face. He closed his eyes and hummed letting the little girl clutch onto his fingers. 

The little whimper a few minutes later brought him out of his thoughts. “Are you hungry little love?" Killian stood and walked to the bed sitting on the edge making it dip slight, enough to wake Emma. She rubbed her eyes and sat up with a soft smile on her lips reaching out for their daughter. He gave her an apologetic look and handed the little girl over. It was certainly going to be a very long first night with the baby.


	20. Chapter 20

_The rain hammered against the window and the thunder rumbled loudly from outside the window. Emma sat in a rocking chair across the room with a small bundle in her arms humming. She glanced down at the wide-awake baby with a small smile._

_“Well isn’t this a precious moment”. Emma looked up to see two women, one being the fairy and the other unknown. She glared at the women as they approached her. “I’m afraid its time to hand over the baby”. Emma shook her head clutching the bundle to her chest as the baby let out a cry._

_“You said you didn’t need her anymore, please just take me instead”. Rose smiled happy to see her prey thinking that maybe they had a chance but she was a very powerful fairy. She clicked her fingers and the baby appeared in her arms._

_“Surely you should know not to trust a fairy especially one who’s been around for as many years I have and is untrustworthy”. Emma leaped forward out or the chair with her hands outstretched for the crying baby but landed on the floor in a pile. “No matter what you do or who you trust to help you, its to late the child is already gone. It will only be a matter of time before it’s your husband also”. Rose smiled and turned around to face the other woman._

_“Lets go we have everything we need”. Emma looked up just in time to see them disappear into thin air._

_“No”. She shouted out as the tears trickled down her cheeks and a so escaped passed her lips, the sound swallowed up by thunder._

 

Killian sat on the edge of the bed with his arms wrapped around Emma and his head resting back against the wall. He had been dosing in and out of sleep for a while now. It had been a very long first night filled with waking up every hour with their daughter. Killian had sat with her a few times whispering words of love and what adventures were to come.

The little girl would settle staring curiously up at him but then let out a cry, hungry once again. He smiled glancing to the left at the cot that held their now sleeping child. Killian was brought out of his thoughts by abrupt movement in his arms and sobbing. He looked down to see Emma tossing and turning with tear streaks down her face.

Killian lift his good hand and placed it on her shoulder giving it a shake.

“Love wake up it’s just a dream”. He continued to shake it until her eyes fluttered open and she sat up breathing heavily.

“I’m not sure if that was a dream or what’s to come”. Emma wiped the back of her hand across her damp face and threw the covers back off the bed. She stood from the bed trying not to wince at the soreness of her body, and went over to the cot. Killian frowned unsure if he should ask about the dream not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Emma stared into the cot absentmindedly running her fingers up and down the soft blanket.

“I was sat with her in my arms on the rocking chair trying to sooth her. It was just her and me until the fairy appeared with this other woman. She demanded I hand over the baby, I tried to hold on and be strong but she disappeared with our baby”. Killian stood from the bed and rushed over pulling her into his arms.

“That isn’t going to happen love none of us will let it”. She sighed leaning into his touch.

“You wasn’t there it felt like I was alone in the house”. He frowned trying to think of a reason why he wouldn’t be there with them at the house.

“It was just a dream please don’t let it take over your thoughts and spoil the moments we have with her”. Emma bit her lip now she understood why Snow acted the way she did with baby Neal it was mother instincts kicking in. “lets focus on other things such as a name for the little lass”. She smiled leaning down and carefully scooped up the now fussing baby and holding her close.

“What was your mothers name?" Emma looked into his blue eyes curiously; she’s been thinking about this a lot lately. Killian blinked a couple of times clearly taken by surprise by the question.

“Katherine”. He whispered remembering them long sleepless nights they would lie and talking about the past. Letting each other in a little bit more and learning things no body else knew about them. “You’re planning on calling the lass after her?" She nodded and all Killian could do in that moment was bow his head and capture her lips in a kiss.

“I think it’s perfect”. Emma whispered just as there was a knock on the door and it opened a moment later. Dr Whale strode in with a clipboard in hand followed by a nurse.

“Hi, I’ve just come to check to see if everything’s okay?" She took a seat on the edge of the bed prepared to answer any questions. The Dr asked a few questions then let the nurse step in to preform a quick check up. Killian took this time to go and make a phone call to the Charming’s to fill them in.

Snow instantly went into full planning mode and sent David to pick the little family up from the hospital. When the ex pirate re entered the room he found Emma pulling clothes out of the over night bag.

“We’re free to go home”. She smiled slipping into something comfortable.

“I think your father could be on his way love your mother had over things to attend too”. Killian spotted the car seat left near the far side of the room and went to lift it up onto the bed. “Is that the contraption you put on the carriage with wheels?" Emma rolled her eyes at his use of words and confusion to modern day objects.

“Yes but for now it goes into the car”. He nodded picking Katherine up from the cot and placing her down into the chair. She let out a little cry in protest at being moved and scrunched up her face.

“Ssh little love we are taking you to your new home and soon I will take you aboard my ship”. Killian gently rocked the car seat whispering words to sooth her. It wasn’t long until David stepped in through the door along with Henry.

“Hey mom, Killian”. Emma picked up the bag off the floor and made her way towards them.

“Hey”. David reached for the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Killian lifted the seat carefully and followed them out of the room and towards the entrance. He wasn’t sure how Emma was going to react to what was waiting for them at Granny’s.

They all piled into the car and were driving off back towards town chatting away about the new addition to the family. Emma was to busy trying to calm Katherine to notice the car had stopped outside the diner. She looked up at the sound of the car doors opening and shutting.

“Why are we at the diner I thought you were taking us home?" Killian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and reached for the car seat unbuckling it.

“Slight change of plans your mother thought we should meet up here”. Emma shot them each a look then slid out of the car walking up the path to the main door. Henry jogged to catch up to her with a smile. David shot the ex pirate a look to have him answer with a shrug. Emma hung back and let killian open the door and step inside first to hear cheers. She cursed under her breath and slowly followed, how could her mother do this.

The town residents rushed forward to see the little girl who was becoming fussy. Snow caught sight of her daughter and hurried over pulling her in for a hug. “I thought since you didn’t agree on a gathering before the baby come we could do one after”. Emma rolled her eyes resisting the urge to bolt; well at least all the attention wasn’t on her.

“We’re all eager to know her name”. Emma was about to speak when she felt a warm hand lace their fingers through hers. She looked to see Killian stood beside her for support.

“Katherine”. Emma smiled at the people surrounding them. There were a few more towns’ people congratulating them when a cry erupted from across the room. Emma excused herself quickly from speaking to Ruby and went to collect her daughter. She used the excuse of a hungry baby to leave the party.

Goodbyes were said and David agreed to drive the little family home. Emma thanked her dad with a quick hug and went inside the newly decorated house. She unbuckled the straps holding her daughter in place and scooped her up walking slowly up the stairs.

Killian joined them a couple of minute’s later standing in the door way to the nursery. Emma smiled going to sit in the rocking chair ready to feed Katherine. She felt nothing but love in her heart because she finally had a place to call home and a little family.

Yes it had taken a hell of a lot to get to this point but after all them years of feeling like a lost girl and no body wanted her she felt whole. There family wasn’t perfect but it was held together with love and strength. That’s all she had ever wished for to be apart of a family and feel loved and give love in return.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma slumped down onto the couch feeling utterly exhausted the last week had certainly taken its toll. She knew it wouldn’t be easy with a new-born and they had a lot to learn. Emma had glanced at a few parenting books and magazines her mom had given her on best ways to do things.

And she wasn’t sure whether it was just because she was still quite hormonal mixed in with being tired that she became emotional a lot. It had started while doing the night feeds with Katherine they would place the little girl down to find her crying ten minutes later. 

This would go on well into the night until the both of them fell asleep on the couch with Katherine wrapped in one of their arms. Emma let out a sigh and rested her head back against the cushion closing her eyes. She let herself drift off, sleep overtake her grateful for the little time she had.

It only felt like a couple of minutes had passed when there was a tap at the door. Emma was about to go and answer it not wanting whoever it was to wake the baby but Killian appeared. He pulled open the door to reveal Snow and charming with a hand full of bags.

She held in the groan not wanting to deal with anybody today. 

“Hello, how are things going?" Emma stood from the couch resisting the urge to answer sarcastically. Killian took most of the bags and went to place them down on the counter in the kitchen. “We brought lunch and thought you might want to see these”. Snow smiled and held out a pad. Emma knew it wouldn’t be long before her mother was throwing wedding plans at her.

“Thanks”. David shot his daughter a sympathy look and followed the ex pirate to the kitchen to dish up. 

“So where’s my beautiful granddaughter?" Snow looked around the room expecting to see the baby in her bassinet.

“She’s asleep it’s been a long night”. Emma led the way through to the kitchen to join the men. 

“I remember the first week with Neal you have to treasure each moment”. She was about to answer when a cry from the next room sounded.

“I’ll get her love”. Killian placed the plates down on the counter and left the room. A moment later and hurried footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and into the hall. Emma rushed out of the room to see killian stood with the bundle in his arms. “Swan I think you should see this”. She moved passed him quickly and jogged up the stairs her heart hammering in her chest. Snow wasn’t far behind worried for her granddaughters’ life. 

Emma pushed the door to the nursery open to find the room a completely mess. The chest of drawers had been tipped over and clothes had been scattered all over the floor along with teddies. She frowned knowing exactly who had caused this mess in a failed attempt to scare them. 

Emma crouched down and gathered up some of the items ready to put away but something caught her eye. On the far wall hung a mirror just above the chest of drawers; three words had been written on the glass.

‘Not long now’. She turned abruptly and ran from the room descending the stairs quickly she went to Katherine. Killian was still stood in the same placing holding the little girl to his chest, David stood beside him.

“Is she hurt?" Emma took Katherine and inspected her fearing the worse.

“Love calm down she’s okay”. Snow placed her hand on Emma’s back and guided her through to the kitchen. She took a seat at the table still clutching the blanket her eyes cast downwards. “This has to be the fairy’s doing she’s wanting to scare us”. Killian paced across the floor ignoring the royal’s attempts to get him to sit down. 

“The dream I had that’s going to happen isn’t it?" Emma looked up with sadness in her eyes.

Snow and David exchanged a look and rushed to her side waiting for an explanation. She told them about the dream at the hospital and how the fairy and another woman had stole their baby.

“We are not letting that fairy anywhere near our granddaughter”. Emma shook her head feeling the tears threatening to spill over. 

“You don’t get it no matter what we do to try and protect Katherine she will find a way. It’s too late the fairy has already won it’s like she said no amount of power will stop her. All we can do is sit around and wait helpless”. She shouted standing from the chair and bolting out of the room with a now crying baby. Killian went to follow but Snow held up her hand and proceeded to follow. She found Emma in the living room trying to sooth the crying infant but it was too much.

“Here let me”. Snow stepped in front of her daughter and gently took Katherine.

“I understand that you are doing your best but giving up is not an option there is always a way to defeat evil. I know it’s hard staying strong and having hope but she needs you”. Emma wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

“I thought about offering myself to the fairy instead I mean I have magic surely that counts for something?" Snow shook her head sitting beside her and reaching for her hand. 

“We are going to find a way to destroy this fairy once and for all, no sacrifices or your daughter being taken. I promise”. Emma nodded biting her lip not quite sure about believing her words.

“Now we are going to go back into the kitchen and have some lunch while discussing your wedding okay?" Snow squeezed her hand and stood going to place Katherine down in the basinet.

“I’ll be a minute”. Emma crossed her arms and watched as her mother left the room with the basket. She paced up and down a million thoughts crossing her mind. This had all started when Neal had died and she had grown close to Killian. So the fairy had been playing off her emotions and projecting imagines of a life she had once had with Neal or could have had. But why was the fairy using Neal unless she had a connection to Killian’s past and wanted to scare Emma away.

The fairy had to have some motive for wanting to destroy her happiness and rip this little family apart. If she was in fact part of Killian past he didn’t recognise her so it had to be a disguise a very good one or she was helping somebody else.

Emma placed the pieces slowly together so the fairy didn’t intent to use Katherine’s life source to make herself more powerful she wanted them for herself or the person she was helping. They were going to pretend Katherine was their baby and Killian the husband. She rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on fast.

“Swan are you okay?" Emma looked up to see Killian stood in the doorway a worried look on his face.

“Yeah just thinking I’m coming now”. He crossed over the room until he was stood in front of her.

“Tell me what is running through that mind of yours?" She smiled softly and laced her fingers through his.

“I’ve figured out what the fairy really wants”. Killian waited patiently for her to go on and explain. “She’s helping somebody from your past get what they want which is you and Katherine”. He pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead on hers gently. 

“Well she can bloody well try but won’t succeed”. Emma instead of answering pressed her lips to his for a second then pulled away. 

“We should go”. Killian let her lead him to the kitchen door. “I think now we know what she’s planning we have a better chance but it’s still going to be hard”. He nodded with a small smile. “Theres also something that I have to do that might be connected to these dreams but I’m scared”. Emma whispered the last part her eyes falling to the floor.

“What is it love?" Killian lifted his good hand and hooked his fingers underneath her chin tilting it upwards. 

“Visit Neal’s grave and find some closure”. She felt a lump form in her throat having put off going to that particular grave for many reasons. But if it held the answers they needed to stop the fairy then she would do whatever it took. “I have to do this alone”. The ex pirate nodded in understanding moving his thumb along her cheek then letting his hand drop.

“For now we enjoy the time we have together”. Emma bit her lip moving passed him and into the kitchen to join her parents. She had to prepare herself for the emotional visit to the cemetery and it had to be soon. Something she wasn’t looking forward too knowing old wounds would reopen and the past dragged up. But she would think about that later while left alone with her thoughts. For now she would enjoy the time she still had with her family.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma jogged down the stairs of their house and stopped in front of the pegs that held their coats. She took a deep shaky breath and reached for her red leather jacket and scarf. Emma stopped for a moment and listened to the sound of singing coming from the nursery. She wanted nothing more then to leave her jacket on the peg and join Killian and Katherine up stairs. 

But Emma knew that wasn't a option right now and if she didn't leave right now then she'd more then likely talk herself out of the idea. It had been three days since the realisation of what the fairy had in mind for the little family. Emma knew she was pretty much making up excuses for not visiting the cemetery.

It varied from not having enough time to the fear of leaving her fiancé and new baby encase the fairy tried anything. Killian had confronted her about these fears and reassured her they both would be fine.

Emma had felt a little calmer and told herself it was only for a hour at the most. But deep down she didn't know how long the talk would take. She slipped her arms into the coat and flung the scarf around her neck, grabbing her keys from the side table.

“Are you certain you don't want me to come with?" Killian appeared at the top of the stairs holding a stuffed toy in his good hand. Of course he knew the answer but it didn't stop him from checking thinking maybe she would change her mind.

“No”. Emma bit her lip feeling tears spring to her eyes, was it too soon to rake up the past with her ex? “I don't know if I'm ready or if I'll ever be”. Killian set the toy down and hurried to join her at the bottom of the stairs.

“Love you don't have to do anything you don't wish too. We will find another way to defeat this woman, the past can be a very painful thing”. She rested her head on his chest finding the strength he gave her.

“This is a chance to let go and move on I can't keep referring back to them days”. Killian placed his good hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back to stare into her green eyes. 

“Very well love”. Emma placed a feather light kiss on his lips and turned to leave. She dropped the keys back onto the side table feeling like a walk would help clear her head. “Swan if you need us at all I am only a call away please don't feel you are alone”. Emma smiled sadly and disappeared out of the door pulling it closed behind her. She made her way down the path rubbing her hands together for warmth.

A few people greeted her along the way giving some distraction to her many thoughts. Emma smiled and spoke as if there was no inward battle going on inside her. The last thing she wanted was people questioning her or finding out her business, half the town knowing about the fairy was bad enough. She sighed and turned off in the direction of the cemetery feeling her heart grow heavy.

Emma already knew that Henry had visited his fathers grave a couple of times to fill him in on the latest gossip. She was glad he did still finding time for Neal even with him not being here properly. Emma was finding more and more similarities in her son that related to Neal. She wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing at times.

Emma however was grateful for the father figure that came in the form of the ex pirate. Killian had been great with Henry in more ways then one and although he would never replace the lads true father he still looked up to him.

She remembered one night while she was pregnant sat curled up against Killian chatting about how far they had came. He had confessed a few things including his worries of not being good enough for their child considering his past. Emma quickly squashed that worry as soon as it had come. They had agreed to figure it all out together and just look at them now.

Three day in and they were coping pretty well even with being sleep deprived. Emma stepped through the large metal gates and felt a shiver run down her back. These places always gave her the creeps maybe it was down to watching to many horror movies. 

She glanced around the empty cemetery and made her way across the grass, coming to a stop in front of the correct stone. Emma took a deep breath and knelt down in the wet grass staring a head at the bold letters.

“Hi, it's urm me, Emma”. She frowned feeling like she sounded ridiculous. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat refusing to let the tears pricking her eyes fall. “I don't know where to start, I forgive you? I really wish I could say that. I’m not good with these sort of feelings and it's just hard bringing up the past. I really wish I was doing this with you face to face instead of you know. It just doesn't feel right but I know it needs done. I need closure and if this is the only way then I'm willing to sit here and open old wounds. So I'll start right back at the beginning this might take a few hours”. 

She reached up her hand and brushed away the stray tear on her now rosy cheeks. Emma explained how he made her feel from the moment they had met in the stolen yellow bug. She went on to say about that night he had set her up and how she had cried for days in that cold cell. 

Emma rested her hand down on the soft wet grass digging her nails in the soil. She tilted her head back and stared up at the cold grey sky while still talking. Emma mentioned the many years of struggling after prison and how she wasn't sure she'd get by. The pain of giving up Henry very much still there and the guilt still followed her around for so long. 

She said about pulling herself together and making something of her lonely new life. Emma smiled at the memory of the night Henry had appear at her door begging her to come home with him. She brought her legs up and wrapped her arms tight around them. 

Emma spoke of how she had travelled back to the enchanted forest and met the reckless pirate. She had found herself falling in love with him before even knowing it herself. 

After many hours of sitting beside the heavy marble stone Emma finally concluded with tears freely running down her cheeks. She stood and placed her hand on the dark stone whispering words that was carried off in the wind. 

Emma waited a few minutes holding back the sobs that were threatened to erupted from her throat. She quickly turned and rushed off only stopping when she reached the gates. Emma took a few deep breath and went to leave the gloomy place to walk straight into somebody. 

“Emma?” She looked up at the sound of her name to see the worried face of her mother. 

“What's happened?" Emma bit her lip shaking her head as tears spilled from her eyes. 

“Sweetheart come here”. Snow rushed forward and engulfed her daughter in a hug. Emma let out a sob and resting her head down on her shoulder as her mother rubbed her back. “Ssh it's okay whatever it is”.

They stood like that for sometime the only sound being the birds in the trees. Emma lifted her head feeling foolish for being so emotional and breaking down in a public place. Snow lifted her hand and brushed it over her red tear stained cheeks.

“Let's go and find a bench to talk”. She nodded not quite trusting her voice and followed her mother towards a secluded bench. Once they had taken a seat Snow reached over and took Emma’s hands in what she hoped was comfort. She didn't resist not having the strength. 

“I went to his grave”. Emma whispered looking down at the ground. Snow squeezed her hands urging her to go on. “I thought maybe I would get closure”. She hiccuped focussing her attention on a lone leaf.

“And?" Emma sighed closing her eyes.

“It reopened old wounds and feelings I thought had passed but I guess you never forget your first love”. Snow smiled softly watching her daughters face closely. 

“You still love him?” Emma shook her head then shrugged. 

“I do I mean we have a son we will always be connected but I don't love him in the true love sense. There was to much bad blood between us and it would have never worked a second time around. Even if he hadn't died I mean we could have made it work for Henry and been civil. I often dream about the life we could have had back then, one that didn't involve stollen watches and prison. It's these dreams it's like somebody's messing with my head”. Snow lifted one of her hands and hooked it underneath her chin. 

“Both you and Henry have suffered a great deal but you both deserve happiness. You did what you thought was best and look where you are now. It's best to look forward and towards your future. Do you think talking helped?" 

Emma felt a warmness surround her heart. She wondered if this is what it would have been like growing up, listening to her mothers advice. Emma let go of Snows hand and shocked herself by pulling her mother into a hug. It was more a way of saying thank you for their time together. 

“I think it did”. Snow felt as if there was double meaning to her daughters answer which made her heart swell with love.

“Now come on let's go and see that beautiful daughter of yours”. Emma pulled away and stood from the bench ready to leave. They chatted about more happier subjects not realising they had took a detour through the park. 

Snow stopped half way along the path and held up her hand to stop Emma. She frowned wondering what she had saw hoping it wasn't danger. Snow nodded towards a bench positioned in front of the pond where a dark haired figure sat. Emma walked swiftly up to the man and spotted Katherine in his arms. 

Killian sensing her presence turned his head and grinned holding up a clear bag full of bread.

“The little lass wanted to come and feed the ducks”. She smiled and made her way around the bench taking a seat beside the pair. 

“Are you sure it was Katherine who wanted to come or daddy?" He chuckled and dipped his hand into the clear bag bringing out some crumbs. 

“I would of liked to take her aboard my ship but I thought that maybe her mother would like us near”. Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and watched as the ducks gathered around them. 

“Thank you”. She whispered moving her eyes to stare into his blue ones. 

“It was no trouble love”. They stayed huddled together feeding the ducks until the snow began to fall and it became to cold.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma unbuckled the car seat and lifted it out of the car carefully, hooking her arm through the handle. She reached back inside and grabbed the messenger bag off the passenger seat and slung it over her shoulder. Emma quickly straightened up and sighed in relief looking down at the still sleeping baby. 

She then shut the door and locked up pocketing her keys afterwards. It had been a day since her visit to the cemetery and she had yet to speak to Mary Margaret. Emma knew her mom would be worried about her after the little break down. 

Maybe she should of called Mary Margaret later that evening but if she was honest what more needed to be said? Yes Emma had been distressed and over emotional but it was a natural part of letting go. 

She had found comfort in her husband that night while curled up in bed, sharing stories of the good times with the lost boy. Emma loved these moments the most where they could simply be themselves and share each other's stories. 

No holding back just letting your walls crumble enough for the other person to see your most vulnerable side. To share emotions and feel how the other feels without worrying if your leaving yourself to wide open. To heal each other's wounds that the many years has inflicted and to feel love once again.

Emma smiled thinking about all the times they had lay in each other's arms talking and listening. She wouldn't change a thing even if she was offered the chance. Emma walked the short distance to the door leading up to the loft. 

She was ready to start taking that big step and plan her wedding with the help of her mother. Emma quickly ascended the stairs being very careful not to jolt Katherine awake. It had been hard enough getting the little girl to sleep for longer then five minutes. She opened the door giving a little knock to alert her parents. 

Mary Margaret rushed out of the bedroom with Neal in her arms to see who it was. Emma placed the messenger bag down on the floor and the car seat on the sofa. She noticed the worried expression on Mary Margaret’s face and gave her a small smile as confirmation she was okay. 

“How are things?” She asked setting a wriggling Neal down on the floor. 

“There fine, today is another day and I just have to keep moving forward. Which brings me onto why I'm here”. Emma took a seat on the couch next to the car seat. The other woman made her way across the room and took a seat in one of the other chairs.

“I was wondering if you'll help me plan my wedding”. Mary Margaret gasped and jumped up off the chair in excitement at being asked such a thing. In all her years she never thought she would see the day or be asked to help plan her daughters wedding. 

This had been her dream since the first curse had been broken but back then she never thought it was possible. Emma was so shut off back then and very reluctant to let anyone even touch them walls. 

Mary Margaret rushed over to her daughter and all but threw her arms around her. Emma was about to remind her of the sleeping baby when a little whimper sounded. She sighed and went to unbuckle Katherine lifting her gently into her arms trying to sooth the infant. 

Mary Margaret smiled and held out her hands for a cuddle off her granddaughter. The moment Emma placed Katherine into her arms Neal sprang out of no where and jumped into her lap.

“Hey Neal”. The little boy grinned and hugged her tightly. 

“Somebody misses their big sister”. Mary Margaret laughed rocking Katherine in her arms. Emma rubbed his back and listened as he told her about his new collection of toy cars. Neal smiled and climbed out of her arms ten minutes later eager to go and play once again. 

“So we better start making a list for your wedding”. Emma rolled her eyes knowing fine well her mother already had list upon list of ideas for the wedding. 

“Mom I don't want something really big just simple”. 

Mary Margaret nodded standing from the couch and going in search of a pad to take notes. David chose that moment to walk in and smiled instantly at the sight of his daughter and granddaughter. 

“Hey”. Emma lifted the car seat off the sofa and walked over to the island in the kitchen. 

“Hey”. Mary Margaret set a writing pad down on the counter along with a few sheets of paper with notes on. “What's all this?” He moved to his wife's side placing a kiss on her cheek and rubbing Katherine’s back. 

“We’re planning a wedding”. Emma rolled her eyes and placed the palm of her hand underneath her chin. What was she getting herself into here? David chuckled at her expression and turned away from them. 

“Anything you need me for?” Emma sighed and perked up when an idea hit her. 

“Well since we're probably going to be here for a few hours you could bring some food from Granny's”. He nodded digging his hand into his pocket when his phone started to ring. 

“I'll see you later”. David quickly said before leaving to answer the call. Mary Margaret happily flicked the lid of the pen and opened the pad ready to write. Emma just hoped the next few hours passed quickly but then again she enjoyed spending time with her mother. 

It reminded her a lot of the old times before the first curse was broken. At half past two David wandered into the loft followed by Killian each carrying brown paper bags. 

“I hope this means food I'm starving”. Emma smiled throwing the pen down onto the counter. 

“One grilled cheese lass”. The ex pirate moved to her side and set the brown paper bag down. She tilted her head back and he placed a kiss on her lips. 

“Any further on with the wedding ideas?” David spoke up handing his wife a bag and opening up another for himself. 

“A little”. Emma shrugged taking a bite out of her sandwich. 

“Wheres the little lass?” Killian took a sip of coffee his eyes scanning the room for their daughter. A loud cry echoed from the other room and both parents made to get up.

“I'll go she's probably hungry”. Emma set her sandwich down and slid of the stool placing a hand on his arm as reassurance. She made her way across the room and into her parents bedroom. 

Katherine had been placed in Neal’s old bassinet. Emma scooped the wriggling baby into her arms and went to sit on the bed to nurse her. The little girl stared up at her curiously and curled her tiny fingers around the fabric of her top. 

Once Katherine was finished Emma repositioned her against her shoulder and patted her back. She wandered around the room listening to the sounds of her daughter. Emma was about to re enter the kitchen but stopped short, instead listening to the conversation going on. 

“There's been another murder in town and others badly injured”. David spoke barely above a whisper.

“Do you think it's her?” Mary Margaret said with sadness lacing her voice.

“Who else could it be? I think she's trying every trick in the book, wanting to scare us”. Emma leaned against the wall why was it such a secret? Did they think she would go off and do something reckless or stupid? 

“Does Emma know about these going on?” She frowned hearing Killian chip into the conversation, she hoped this wasn't something he'd keep from her. 

“No and I think it should stay that way for now. I don't want to add more stress on especially since her visit to Neal’s grave”. David took charge slightly unsure of his words, secrets got you no where, they had learnt that the hard way. 

“Aye but she’s still the sheriff and needs to know these things”. The ex pirate added. Emma decided now was probably the right time to interrupt them. She wandered back into the room keeping her expression neutral and took a seat. 

Killian rose from beside her and held out his hands for Katherine. Emma handed her over and dropped her gaze to the table feeling all eyes on her. She felt like the walls around her was beginning to close in ready to crush her. 

“I need some air”. Emma jumped up and made a beeline for the door before anyone could protest. She wasn't really sure where she was going right now. Emma felt a tightness building in her chest one she hadn't experience for a while now. 

She urged her legs to keep on moving until she reached the park and collapsed onto a bench. Emma barely had time to compose herself before a dark haired woman appeared out of the blue. One things for certain she had seen this woman before in her dreams.

The woman let out a laugh and placed a hand on her arm moving in close to whisper. “You have lost”. Emma was about to argue to question this woman but it was to late she was already loosing consciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

As the door was swiftly closed the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Killian stared at the space Emma had been standing moments before. He wanted nothing more then to go after her but he knew she needed a couple of minutes alone.

Killian briefly wondered how much of the conversation Emma had actually heard, he didn’t want this to get out of control and take a turn for the worse. He also didn’t want it to ruin her relationship with her parents that she had carefully built.

Killian blinked a couple of times and glanced down at the sleeping baby in his arms, she was so peacefully unaware of what was actually going on. He watching his sleeping daughter for a couple more minutes then stood from the chair. Mary Margaret and David who looked to be having a silent conversation across the table broke eye contact with each other. 

“We’re sorry”. She spoke softly her voice wavering slightly. Killian nodded walking around the table and coming to a stop in front of the royals.

“Would you be able to watch Katherine while I go out and look for Emma?” Mary Margaret quickly stood from the chair and accepted the little girl into her arms. He let both of his arms fall to his side and swiftly turned to walk away. Killian made is way across the room and pulled the door open feeling like he should say something more to the royals. 

But instead he shook his head and disappeared out of the door. He couldn’t blame them for wanting to keep their daughter and granddaughter safe. Killian wasn’t even sure what he would do if he was in that situation but he did know Emma deserved to know the truth. He jogged down the stairs and excited through the door at the bottom that led out onto the street. Killian looked both ways wondering where she would go to think.

If it had been himself he of course would have gone to the docks, something about the rolling waves of the ocean relaxed him. He debated whether to try the diner but then thought better of it. Emma would prefer a quiet place to think not one surrounded by the town’s folk.

Killian turned in the opposite direction and wandered down the pavement keeping his head down. He worried that if she were left alone with her thoughts for too long she would find a way to close herself off.

Killian understood that sometimes that was the way she dealt with things, it was better to be closed off then have to express true feelings. He picked up speed pushing his legs to go faster hoping to find her sooner. There was also the possibility that the fairy could find her all alone and strike but he didn’t really want to think about that.

Killian entered the park and scanned his surroundings hoping to see the blonde. He walked along the many paths leading in various directions and looked at each bench he passed for any signs. Killian refused to stop looking and give up hope even if Emma didn’t want to be found right now.

He didn’t want her to think that he had reverted back into keeping secrets from her, no matter how small. Killian stopped in the middle of the path leading towards the large pond and let out a sigh of relief. Emma was sat on the wooden bench looking out over the water with Henry beside her. He smiled at the fact that the lad had found her and was being a form of comfort.

Killian didn’t really want to interrupt the moment between mother and son so he hung back for a little while longer. Henry hadn’t been able to spend much time with Emma since the arrival of Katherine so little moments they did have together was precious. He knew it meant a lot to the lad considering the time they used to spend together. 

When the pair made a move to stand Killian dipped his hand into his pocket and slowly walked over. Henry stepped into his mother embrace unaware of the ex pirates presence. Emma pulled away after a couple of minutes keeping her hand on his back. She glanced up into Killian’s blue eyes and gave him a small smile. 

“Henry why don’t you go on ahead and we’ll catch you up?” Henry looked between his mom and step dad then nodded muttering a quick okay before he went to leave. Silence hung in the air the only sounds being the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. Emma bit her lip nervously unsure of what needed to be said.

She admitted that it had hurt that her parents and fiancé was lying to her. She just didn’t want a rift forming between them all especially with the fairy threatening to destroy the happiness. They needed to stay strong and stick together as a family. Emma hadn’t realised Killian had closed the gap between them until she felt him take her hand. 

“I’m sorry darling”. She shook her head and lifted her free resting it on his shoulder.

“I’m not going to break or go out and do something stupid if you tell me what the fairy has caused. I just want to help and I can’t if I’m left in the dark that puts us more at risk. I’m the saviour I’m suppose to help stop whatever threat comes into town”. Killian nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as she spoke calmly.

“All the incidents have been recorded and placed in files at the station ready for you to read love”. He gently pulled Emma into his arms letting his hand fall from hers and placing it on her waist. “Your not alone in all this I want you to know that there are people more then willing to help. We are all going to find a way to defeat this fairy good always wins remember?” She leaned forward ever so slightly and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Emma pulled away after a minute and rested her forehead on his.

“We should head back”. Killian tilted his chin up and captured her lips in a quick kiss before completely pulling away and taking her hand. They wandered back through the park talking about anything and everything. 

When they reached the loft David, Henry and Neal were watching TV where as Mary Margaret was nowhere in sight. She soon appeared from the other room with a light smile on her face. For the rest of the evening the family sat and discussed the fairies attacks also trying to form some kind of plan. By nine everybody was exhausted and decided to retire either to bed or their own home.


	25. Chapter 25

Five months later

The morning sun shone through the gap in the curtains as the first signs of spring was present. A loud knocked echoed off the walls followed by light footsteps entering the room a second later. Emma let out a groan and shuffled further down into the bed. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her daughters’ antics and pulled off the duvet.

It had been a long night with a very unsettled baby. Emma was thankful that her mother had agreed to stop to help. She had been against the idea of a hen party opting to stay at home with a few close friends. Emma didn't like the idea of leaving her daughter so soon. 

"It's time to get up". Mary Margaret sang happily going to drag the curtains across and let in the light. Emma slowly sat up rubbing at her tired eyes, wishing for at least another couple of hours. She waited a couple of minutes before standing and padding across the room making her way out into the hall.

By now Mary Margaret was descending the stairs and heading towards the kitchen. Emma walked the short way down the hall and pushed the door leading into Katherine's room open. She quietly crept into the dimly lit room peering into the cot to see the blankets bunched up. 

Emma reached across and switched on the little lamp on the bedside table bathing the room in light. A loud gasped escaped her lips as she looked back at the crib to find it empty.

"NO!" Emma all but screamed and frantically moved around the room to find it a complete mess. Mary Margaret appeared at the door a moment later a worried expression on her face.

“Emma?” She turned to face her mother with tears pooling in her eyes and threatening to spill. Mary Margaret rushed across the room and gathered Emma into her arms rubbing a hand down her back. Emma bowed her head and that’s when the dam burst all her emotions getting the better of her.

The sobs wracked through her chest creating the only sound in the room. All Mary Margaret could do is gently rub her daughters back and tried to be a form of comfort. She felt her own tears slowly roll down her face hoping this wasn’t history repeating itself. Emma pulled away once she had the sobs under control and lifted a hand wiping at her eyes.

“Why don’t we go down stairs and I’ll make you some tea”. She clutched the blanket close to her chest and nodded unable to form any words. “I will also phone your father”. Mary Margaret spoke softly wrapping an arm around Emma’s back and leading her out of the room. They slowly descended the stairs and made the short walk to the kitchen. 

Emma took a seat at the island placing her face into her hands willing herself not to break down once again. Mary Margaret scooped the phone up off the counter and dialed a number holding up to her ear. She wandered out of the room and into the living room not wanting to recall the events in front of her daughter.

Emma stared into space trying to form some kind of plan as to what was going to happen next. She certainly wasn’t going to let this fairy win and take away her family. Emma had come a hell of a long way to just give up and close herself off again.

She clenched her fist and swung her legs around the stool ready to stand. Mary Margaret chose that moment to walk back into the room with a sad expression on her face. She went to speak but stopped herself and looked down at the floor. 

“Mom?” Emma frowned placing her hands in her lap a bad feeling slowly rising in her chest.

“David said that Killian hasn’t been seen since last night”. She didn’t have much time to react because there was a knock at the door followed by voices. Regina and Henry appear a moment later with bags in their hands. Emma stood abruptly holding onto the counter for support.

“Is everything okay?” Regina spoke setting the many bags down on the floor near the door.

“Henry why don’t you go through to the living room and watch some TV”. Mary Margaret placed a smile on her lips and rushed across the room placing an arm around his shoulders. Henry frowned sensing something wasn’t quite right with his mother.

“The fairy has taken Killian and Katherine”. Emma took a few deep breaths and spoke trying to keep her voice from faltering. The ex evil queen frowned and crossed her arms moving further into the room.

“I’ve been doing some more research on this fairy and its one thing difficult to get rid of. But one way which was listed in the book was a ring that can transfer the fairy to a prison”. Henry shrugged out Mary Margaret’s arm off his shoulders and crossed the room stopping in front of his mother. 

“I want to help”. Emma gave him a small smile and pulled him into her arms.

“Do you have the ring?” She looked towards Regina still keeping hold of her son as if he was keeping her grounded and sane.

“In my vault yes and I can also make a locator spell if you have something of your daughters or the pirates”. Emma pulled completely away from Henry and held out the blanket that was still clutched in her hand. Regina took the object and turned on her heels to leave ready to get to work. 

Emma not really in the mood for waiting around an empty house full of memories followed close behind wanting to be of some use at least. She grabbed her red leather jacket off the hook near the door and walked out of the door into the sunlight. Regina came to a stop at the bottom of the path beside her car figuring that Emma would follow.

She unlocked her car and slid inside starting up the engine ready. Emma and Henry slipped into the vehicle remaining silent. Regina pulled away from the side of the road and sped off towards the woods where her vault was located. Not much was said on the car ride everyone was left to their own thoughts and worries. 

Luckily it wasn’t long until Regina was pulling up near the side of the road and exiting the car. The tree of them traipsed through the woods and stopped near the door leading down into the vault. Regina pulled the heavy door open and stepped inside making her way down the steps. Emma looked towards Henry making sure he was okay before following. 

They stood underneath the arch watching as the ex evil queen searched the cold room for the ring in the many drawers. Emma held the small blanket close to her chest breathing in the scent of her daughter and trying her hardest not to break down. Regina slammed shut another one of the many drawers and reached for another.

“Mom can I help?” Henry stepped forward eagerly just as her hand snatched something from one of the drawers.

“I’ve found it”. Regina turned abruptly and walked towards the little stone table in the middle of the room holding her hand out for the blanket. Emma slowly moved forward and reluctantly placed the blanket down on the table. Henry took her hand wanting to be a form of comfort. Regina closed her eyes and waved her hand over the blanket muttering a couple of words. 

A couple of minutes later and the blanket lifted into the air and floated off towards the door. Emma sighed in relief and quickly went to catch up with the floating object. In all honestly she wasn’t quite sure what she would do when face to face with the fairy. But one thing was for sure she wasn’t going down without a fight especially when it involved her family. 

Emma speed walked behind the floating blanket as it led her back outside and towards the woods. She ducked underneath the many low branches and over the dirty mossy ground not really caring about anything other then seeing her daughter and fiancé once again. 

It seemed like ages later and the blanket came to a stop near the opening of a cave. Emma didn’t even hesitated as she made her way inside the dark depths wishing she had brought her torch along.

When the cave became to dark to see ahead she lifted her hand and placed it on the cold damp wall as a guide. Emma head faint footsteps behind her but knew it was Regina and Henry. She walked for a good ten minutes before a light ahead caught her attention as she became closer it revealed itself to be a candle floating in the air. Emma hurried forward and was surprised to come to a stop in a large room in the middle of the cave. 

She glanced around the room for any signs of the fairy feeling her magic tingling in her fingers. “I wondered how long it would be until she came looking for your little family”. The fairies monotone voice echoed off the walls but she was nowhere in sight. An image appeared on the wall of what looked to be a cell.

Emma raised her hands willing her magic to come up to the surface not really in the mood for games anymore. Regina and henry skidded to a stop beside Emma slightly out of breath from trying to keep up. A couple of minutes later and a bright light appeared across the room forming a figure. 

“I’m surprised it took you this long to notice they had gone”. Rose smiled widely keeping her arms outstretched the glow never leaving her body. Emma lunged forward waving her hand as angry sparks flew around the room.

“Why are you doing this?” She all but spat ready to strike again at any given moment. 

“I deserve a happy ending like everybody else in this town”. Emma shook her head glaring at the other woman.

“Not when you take something that isn’t yours”. Rose wandered around the room reaching out and touching certain objects.

“Oh I have many reasons for my motives to many to explain in this moment”. Regina stepped passed Emma holding up her own hand making sure to keep the ring out of view. 

“I’ll give you one chance to put everything right”. The fairy laughed and shook her head unfazed by the other woman.

“I don’t think so”. Regina smiled and held up the ring speaking the spell she had memorized hours before. It was a few minutes before the ring began to light up and rise into the air. Rose gasped and shielded her face trying to find a way to escape the powerful object.

Emma moved backwards-grabbing Henry’s arm as a green portal opened sucking everything inside. The fairy let out a loud scream as the force and magic sucked her inside the swirling portal leaving nothing more then the ring behind. Silence fell around the cave the only sound was the heavy breathing of Regina who felt completely drained by use of all that magic.

No body dare to speak afraid it was all a dream and the fairy was still at large. Emma let out the breath she had been holding and noticed as the blanket floated off across the room. She let her hand drop from Henry’s arm and hurried forward hoping it led her to Killian and Katherine.

It came to a stop in front of a floor length mirror placed up against the wall of the cave. Emma lifted her hand and waved it across the glass surprised when it slid across to reveal a tunnel. She made her way down the windy tunnel and stopped near a locked gate. 

Emma placed both of her hands on the cold metal bars and pulled willing her magic to work once again. She hadn’t realised Regina had followed until she saw the flicker of magic and the gate creak open. 

Emma rushed inside and found Killian sat on the floor with a sleeping Katherine in his arms. She all but fell to her knees in front of them letting out a sob of relief. “Love are you okay?” Emma smiled teary and nodded her head tucking herself into his side.

“I am now”. She carefully took the sleeping baby into her arms placing a kiss on her forehead. “Lets go home”. Emma whispered Killian shot her a confused look. “I’ll explain what happened later”. He nodded and rose to his feet accepting a hug off Henry. They all made their way back out of the cave and towards Regina’s car in silence returning home to the rest of the family.

A small party was held at the house later that day to celebrate the defeat of the fairy. It wasn’t until well into the night that everybody said their goodbyes and went home.

Emma instead of even thinking about tidying up the mess from the party curled up on the sofa with Killian. It wasn’t until a couple of months later that they rearranged the wedding and took their vows.


End file.
